El Overlord Shinobi
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Naruto es un pequeño niño que sufrio mas de lo que cualquier ser merecia sufrir, pero, cuando fue traicionado por todo los que él creia que eran importantes para él, se le da una nueva oportunidad de cambiar su vida. Los mismos dioses veran sus errores, pues aquel niño olvidado hasta por ellos se elevara. Como el nuevo Overlord. Godlike/Semi-Dark/Naruto x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

— **Prologo: El Overlord Shinobi—**

Y allí me encontraba yo, caminando pausadamente por el suelo, mis lentas pisadas hacían un enorme contraste con la apresurada carrera del enemigo que estaba delante de mi.

No estoy muy seguro de como se sentirá mi "presa", es decir, yo estaba cubierto por una gran armadura negra, una capa rojo sangre y un casco que ocultaba toda mi cara, a excepción de mis dos refulgentes ojos rojos.

Una visión mas que atemorizante para cualquiera, mi mera presencia aterroriza y hasta al guerrero mas fuerte de este insípido mundo.

Con un simple movimiento de mi mano del suelo salen unas criaturas parecidas a los gremlins, iban en pares, "gremlins" de un color amarillo marrón y otros de un color rojo fuego.

Las criaturas invocadas por mi mano comenzaron a decir muchas cosas respecto a matar y desollar el cuerpo de mi victima.

Realmente, no tenia nada en contra de a quien persigo, el no es de la aldea en la que tuve que sufrir un calvario los primeros años de mi existencia, lo cual me a dejado de importar, ahora soy prácticamente un Dios. No tengo porque ensuciarme las manos con basura insignificante.

Si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué estoy persiguiendo a alguien para matarlo? Es sencillo en realidad, tengo un limite de cuantos de mis sub ordinados puedo invocar, actualmente puedo invocar 200, una enorme cantidad si no fuera porque tienen que ser 50 de cada uno de los tipos de "Gremlins" que puedo invocar.

Sin embargo en los últimos meses he logrado aumentar considerablemente el numero que pedo invocar, y necesitaba probar dicho limite con alguien, fue por eso que fui a una aldea pequeña y mate a quienes quisiera.

Algo destacable es que mi "titulo" viene con un pero, y este es que tengo que elegir entre ser "Puro" o "Perverso". Sin embargo tengo la inteligencia de sobra como para notar que en ambos caminos seria un esclavo de lo que eligiera. Si elegía ser "puro" entonces tendría siempre que ser bueno con todos, dar la otra mejilla cuando me golpeaban, dejar que me golpearan primero, eso literalmente seria ser un esclavo de la luz y conozco demasiado bien como se siente eso.

Si elegía ser "perverso" estaría condenado a causar destrucción y caos a donde fuera, todos me aborrecerían y me temerían… aunque en mi niñez así era no quería que siguiera siendo de esa manera. Es decir, es un poco tonto decir que vas a "Destruirlo todo", si es así ¿En donde vivirías? No tendrías un hogar ni nada con lo que vivir, aunque actualmente mi cuerpo no tiene muchas necesidades si tiene algunas que deben ser atendidas regularmente.

Como sea, en ambos caminos seria esclavo de estos y pase la mayoría de mi niñez como un esclavo, un títere para que el resto usara, así que hice lo unico que tenia lógica en mi cabeza.

Crear mi propio camino.

Hay seres en este mundo que no merecerán nunca ni un atisbo de compasión en sus negros corazones, ser "puro" con ellos es elegir el suicidio, pero hay seres cuyo corazón es tan bondadoso que si eliges ser "perverso" solo matas como si fueras un animal rabioso.

No soy un héroe, no soy un villano, no busco la paz, no busco la guerra, no me importa la justicia, no me importan la injusticia.

¿Quién soy yo?

Era el hijo que Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki olvidaron, odiaron y despreciaron solo porque no se supone que tuviera que vivir al momento que sellaron en mi el alma de una criatura de demasiado poder.

Soy aquel al Kyuubi le mintió para ser libre, aquella criatura que dijo que le importaba cuando nos conocimos pero que en el momento decisivo me apuñalo… literalmente.

Soy el Ex-Jinchuriki de aquella criatura de inmenso poder pero que ahora es una hormiga en comparación conmigo.

Era la paria de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Soy aquel que fue olvidado incluso por los dioses.

Soy el nuevo amo del inframundo.

Soy el Hakai no Kami (Dios de la Destrucción), Rippā Buraddi (Destripador Sangriento), Naito Buraddi (Caballero Sangriento), Shi Kishi Burakku (Caballero de la Muerte Negra), Kurayami no Herarudo (Heraldo de la Oscuridad), Shi no Herarudo (Heraldo de la Muerte) todos esos y mas, son los nombres dados por mis enemigos y victimas.

Aunque eso no responde la pregunta que hice.

Pues siendo mas directos.

Soy Naruto Kuraitamashi (Alma Oscura)

El nuevo, ultimo y mas poderoso de todos los Overlord.

A cada uno de mis subordinados, los pequeños duendes que me seguían les ordene que fueran a por la victima.

Si alguien mirara esto deberia de pensar en sentir lastima por el tipo al que persigo, sin embargo, el tipo esclavizaba y prostituía a mujeres y niñas en esta aldea, la única razón porque nadie se revelaba era por el miedo que le tenian a todos sus subordinados.

Subordinados que yo mismo destripe.

Los duendecillos marrón-amarillo se le abalanzaron al tipo, mordiéndole las extremidades hasta arranchar trozos completos de carne que comenzaron a masticar, afortunadamente para mi y muy desafortunadamente para él, los trozos de carne que le arrancaron era para impedir su movimiento.

Fue por ello que para evitar que se desangrara mande a los duendecillos rojos contra él y estos se cubrieron de fuego antes de comenzar a cauterizar las heridas del tipo.

El cual gritaba bastante fuerte, los duendecillos rieron con maldad por sus gritos.

Yo simplemente camine hacia él.

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Tres pasos.

Cuatro pasos.

Cinco pasos.

Y llegue a donde estaba el tipo.

Puse mi pie en su columna y apreté hasta que oí un crujido y el tipo volvió a gritar.

Le di la vuelta con él pie y mire una escena por demás patética.

El tipo estaba llorando a mares como un bebe malcriado, tanto que hasta tenia mocos escurriéndole de la nariz que bajaban por su boca combinándose con su saliva de manera asquerosa.

Tenia los brazos rotos en los que se miraba el hueso, la carne arrancada en ellos ayudaba a ver la parte blanca de los huesos entre el rojo quemado de la piel, musculo y cartílago del tipo.

Sus piernas estaban en ángulos antinaturales y a juzgar por la mancha café en la parte trasera de su pantalón y la parte delantera que se miraba mojada estaba mas que asustado.

El tipo era patético, demasiado para mi gusto, como odio a los humanos como él, se creen tanto, son tan arrogantes, tan estúpidos, tan ensimismados de creer que mandan en su propio mundo cuando no son mas que basura.

Aun con todo su dinero no son mas que un montón de perros sarnosos.

Les ordene a los duendecillos amarillos que le sostuvieran las extremidades, saque de un lugar especial una de mis armas favoritas, mas concretamente dos de mis dagas mas fuertes.

Force Edge.

Las clave a ambas a cada lado del estomago del bastardo y comencé a moverlas de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

Cuando termine metí los dedos entre los cortes en la piel.

Y jale.

Comencé a abrirle el estomago al tipo, lo que mas miedo daba, o en mi caso lo que mas risa daba, era que él tipo seguía vivo mientras le abría el tórax.

Comencé a meter mi mano dentro de su estomago.

Podia sentir sus órganos.

Unos extraños tubos que debían ser los intestinos, el hígado, los riñones hasta que encontré lo que buscaba.

Comencé a sacar mi mano, el tipo todavía seguía vivo y gritaba con la lengua de fuera, rogándome una piedad que he perdido hace demasiado tiempo.

Finalmente saque una especie de bolsa amarillenta que palpitaba de vez en cuando.

La aplaste con la mano y el tipo dejo de moverse y gritar.

Estaba muerto, pero para asegurarme le patee la cara, sip, definitivamente estaba muerto.

Comencé a caminar para irme de la pequeña aldea, ignorando completamente a la gran multitud que me ovacionaba como si de un Dios se tratase.

Mi casco cubrió mi cara y no lo sabia, pero sonreí levemente por su agradecimiento.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki murio hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Naruto Kuraitamashi, el nuevo Overlord nació al mismo tiempo.

Soy Naruto.

El Overlord Shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

 **loko89772:** _ **Ya no esperes mas ;D**_

 **jenko99:** _ **Ok, amigo, tienes un problema con el gore XD, por encima de esto este Naruto no tiene piedad ni nada por el estilo. Los Namikaze-Uzumaki sufrirán y mucho :D. Kurama no será muy buena aquí D:. Sarutobi será bueno, no puedo ni pensar en un fic donde Hiruzen sea malo D: Naruto destazara a alguien eso tenlo por seguro. Sip, odio a toda Konoha.**_

 **Manytag73589:** _ **No te preocupes no lo hare.**_

 **Xirons:** _ **Me alegra que te interesara.**_

 **e:** _ **Me alegra que la historia de gustara X3**_

 **Kevin Overlord:** _ **Me alegra que te gustara. 1) Esto no es un fic de Overlord el anime sino Overlord el juego así que Naruto sigue siendo "humano" aunque cierta ángel esta dentro 7.7. 2. En este cap se vera algo de eso 7.7. 3. Tenlo por seguro.**_

 **Guest:** _ **Ya no esperes mas.**_

 **AkaKitsune No Shi** **:** _ **Me alegra que te gustara, aunque no actualizo el Legado del Clan Ootsutsuki porque estoy falto de inspiración con dicho fic.**_

 **Con todo eso dicho solo me resta decir…**

 **ACCIÓN.**

— **Capitulo 2: El Nuevo Overlord—**

Yo me encontraba sentado en el trono de mi castillo, el cual muchas veces había sido atacado en el pasado hasta quedar destruido.

Lo que uno se esperaría es que dicho castillo este completamente destruido ¿verdad?

Pues no, el castillo del Overlord… MI castillo esta en perfectas condiciones.

Cada uno de los pilares esta perfectamente arreglado y completo, no hay ni una sola hierba o musgo en mi castillo, esta limpio tanto como el mármol y cada parte estaba completamente arreglada y sin una sola grieta.

Un poco delante de mi trono estaba una pequeña "piscina" con agua que, si bien antaño había estado y algo contaminada, ahora esta completamente reluciente y limpia, digna de donde reside uno de mis mas grandes artefactos.

El [Núcleo Vital]

El cual me había proporcionado de mucho poder a lo largo de los 6 años que tengo como Overlord. Actualmente tengo 16 años así que he sido Overlord desde los 10 años.

A lo largo de esos 6 años mis habilidades y recursos han aumentado considerablemente, entre ellos esta que he conseguido una gran cantidad de 23 [Tótems de Salud]

Los [Tótems de Salud] tenian la particularidad de que funcionaban como "baterías" que aumentaban mi "vida", es decir, si me tuvieran que matar con 5 tajos de una espada con un [Tótem de Salud] tendrían que ser 10 o 15 para matarme, ya se pueden imaginar que soy casi inmortal con la cantidad de tótems que tengo.

Otra cosa destacable es la cantidad de subordinados que tengo, o de manera simple la cantidad de esbirros que controlo.

Los esbirros son unas de las muchas herramientas de un Overlord para lograr sus fines. Para conseguirlos se debe de recoger y llevar sus colmenas a la torre donde estoy. Claro que, tengo todas las colmenas de esbirros. Los esbirros se pueden equipar y mejorar a medida que recuperan del campo de batalla cascos, armas y armaduras. Aunque algo que hice fue crear una gran forja en uno de los muchos pisos subterráneos que tiene la torre, y gracias a que puedo crear un metal muy duro y flexible debido a cierta habilidad que tengo, pude crearles a cada uno de mis esbirros sus propias armas y armaduras, claro, no las hago yo, no tengo porque ensuciarme las manos en trabajos banales como esos, un grupo selecto de esbirros, especializados completamente a la forja se encarga del armamento de los otros esbirros.

Los esbirros se dividen en 4 tribus, tipos o especies:

Los Parduzcos.

Son probablemente los más fuertes de todos debido a su ataque y fuerza superior junto con su gran resistencia en comparación a las otras tribus, haciéndolos los más prácticos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Parduzco significa marrón, el cual es el color de todo ellos.

Bermejos

Bermejo significa rojizo, su color, esta especie de esbirro es capaz de absorber poderosas llamas por su piel sin recibir daño alguno. Son débiles en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esto lo compensan con un ataque a distancia arrojando pequeñas bolas de fuego, las cuales pueden dañar a los enemigos y activar explosivos.

Viridios

De color verde, son inmunes al veneno, lo cual me ha hecho querer investigar sobre su sangre si no fuera por su mayor característica. Su mayor característica es que huelen muy, MUY, mal. Son los más ágiles permitiéndoles abalanzarse sobre los enemigos más grandes y pueden ocultarse pero son muy flojos. Muy parecidos a los Nara.

Zarcos

De color azul, pueden nadar cuando todos los demás se ahogan. Físicamente son débiles como los Bermejos pero sin su ataque a distancia pero lo compensan pudiendo resucitar a sus compañeros caídos y siendo inmunes a la magia.

Puedo invocar 50 de cada uno, todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que tenga un total de 200 esbirros a mi disposición, un pequeño contingente a mis ordenes.

Algo destacable es donde encontré cada colmena de esbirros y cada fragmento del [Núcleo Vital].

Las colmenas de cada tipo de esbirros las encontré en cada una de las 5 Naciones Elementales.

La de los bermejos la encontré en un volcán en Tsuchi no Kuni, no pregunten como llegue allí.

La colmena de los parduzco fue la primera que obtuve así que no tuve que buscarla.

La colmena de los viridios se encontraba en la aldea de Kusagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre la Hierba)

Y la colmena de los zarcos se encontraba en Mizu no Kuni (País del Agua)

Todas y cada una de las colmenas se encontraba en mi posesión y a mi voluntad.

Algo destacable es que para invocar a cada tipo de esbirro se necesita de un tipo de energía especial.

El Anima.

La cual se dividía tambien en Anima Parduzca, Anima Viridia, Anima Zarco y Anima Bermeja y se podia conseguir estando cerca de ella o matando a alguien, claro, que solo el Overlord (YO) puedo verla y usarla a mi antojo.

Y gracias a que yo no tengo limite de cuanta Anima puedo guardar y de que he matado literalmente a millones de personas podia permitirme gastarla a como quisiera.

—Krazak—Llame yo a un esbirro que estaba a mi lado, este no era ninguno de los 4 tipos de esbirros ya que si se alejaban mucho de sus colmenas podían llegar a desarrollar inteligencia pero perdían las habilidades de su raza.

Krazak era un esbirro de piel negra-gris, bastante bajo, con una joroba, pies con 4 dedos y unas afiladas uñas, un trozo de tela rojo sobre una tela negra andrajosa, tenia solo 4 dedos en amabas manos, un trozo de armadura en su joroba, una rama atada a su espalda y que a su vez esta tenia atada una piedra lumínica, dientes afilados, ojos completamente negros con la esclerótica amarilla y algo de pelo en la cara.

Krazak era alguien traicionero y si no fuera porque no existen las esbirro femeninas podria decir sin lugar a dudas que era un hijo de puta. El había traicionado a casi todos los Overlord por orden de alguno anterior que si era lo suficientemente "malo" para ser el Overlord.

La cosa es que a mi no me traicionara, ¿Por qué? Fácil, ya no existe nadie digno de ser el Overlord y ya no lo habrá, por eso me réferi a mi mismo antes como el Ultimo Overlord, soy el unico ser vivo que tiene el corazón completamente negro, o bueno, mas "puramente" negro, sin vacilación para matar pero sin la estupidez para seguir a alguien ciegamente como Krazak había hecho con algunos de los antiguos Overlord.

—¿Si, mi Lord?—Me pregunto Krazak.

—¿Sabes que son las tres cosas que encabezan la lista de cosas o personas a las que matare, torturare y/o violare?—Pregunte en un tono lúdico mientras alzaba 3 dedos—En tercero es toda Konoha. Segundo a Kyuubi. ¿Adivinas quienes encabezan la lista?—Pregunte con un tono burlón mientras bajaba 2 dedos.

—… ¿Sus "padres"?—Pregunto haciendo énfasis en la palabra "padres"

Di un sonoro aplauso al aire—¡Acertaste!... por cierto… ¿Cómo va la recolección de información mágica?—Pregunte mientras me cruzaba de piernas sobre mi trono.

Muy para mi vergüenza no soy muy bueno en magia, bueno, no hay nadie a excepción de Krazak que pudiera enseñarme y el pequeño bastardo sabe magia demasiado poderosa y que exige demasiado control, cosa de lo que yo carezco.

—Pues a pesar de que estos "Shinobi" no sepan nada acerca de la magia pudimos conseguir libros, runas e información de sus predecesores mi amo—Informo el esbirro haciendo una reverencia.

Me sentí satisfecho por su respuesta antes de sentir una presencia detrás mío y sonreí debajo de mi casco antes de ordenarle a Krazak que se largara.

—Es bueno verlo de nuevo. Mi Amo—Oí una voz detrás de mi espalda antes de sentir unas manos encima de mi casco y que estas mismas lo retiraran dejando ver mi apariencia.

Soy un guerrero, no tengo porque andar cuidando mi apariencia. Es por eso que mi cara de piel pálida tenia unas cuantas cicatrices en ella, sin embargo las estúpidas marcas en forma de un asqueroso zorro que mi vinculaban con **aquella criatura** ya no están, en su lugar esta una que otra cicatriz que en palabras de quien esta delante mío solo la hacia querer que estuviera mas tiempo con ella. Y eso es dicho de manera educada.

Mi cabello era puntiagudo y ahora de un color blanco, lo cual agradezco ya que no soportaría el tener el cabello del mismo color de mis "padres", ya que los primeros años de mi existencia tenia el mismo asqueroso color de cabello de mi "padre", mi cabello estaba algo descuidado y me llegaba a la baja espalda, teniendo algunas puntas abiertas aquí y allá.

Mis ojos eran de color rojo, pero no se parecían en nada a los de Kyuubi. Los míos eran 2 rubíes de fuego incandescente.

Mi acompañante y yo desaparecimos como si nunca hubiéramos estado allí, una de las pocas magias que sabia, de tele transpiración claro esta.

—Veo que me extrañaste. Albedo—Dije mirando a la mujer enfrente mío.

Era una mujer de un cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta los muslos, pasando por su enorme y redondo culo. Un solitario cabello en la punta de su cabeza, a los lados dos cuernos sobresalían e iban al frente, unos ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada y una piel rosa e inmaculada, unas enormes tetas Copa D que muchas veces me tenian loco cada vez que salía lejos, coronados con unos pezones de color rosa, una breve cintura con un torneado abdomen, unas caderas anchas y unas alas sobresalían de su espalda y estaba justo encima de su gran y regordete culo.

Como Overlord tengo muchos títulos pero son pocos los que realmente me importan, entre ellos esta el nombre de Purinsu no Anda (Príncipe del Averno) ya que, literalmente, soy el amo y señor del inframundo.

El cual no solo tiene a feos duendecillos corriendo de aquí a allá, sino tambien a familias de demonios "nobles" **(Nota de Autor: Algo parecido a High School DxD)** que me han mandado varias solicitudes de matrimonio pues para cualquier familia demoniaca le encantaría tener un descendiente del Overlord como parte de su clan.

Albedo no estaba conmigo por uno de esos matrimonios, no. Yo la conocí vagando sola por el inframundo, no tenia familia, comida, dinero o un hogar, la conocí y pese a que no soy alguien de corazón suave no pudo evitar recordarme a mi.

En resumen, la salve, creció y se desarrollo bastante bien, además desde que la salvarla ella siempre me ha llamado "Amo" y siempre me dice que puedo usar su mente, alma y sobretodo su cuerpo como guste.

Bueno, cuando tenia 14 y me llego la pubertad despertaba algo calenturiento, bueno, bastante, y para quitarme el calor me quise dar un baño, no me espere que ella se estuviera bañando, verla completamente desnuda con su hermoso cuerpo al descubierto y completamente mojado sumado a que era un mocoso hormonal hizo que literalmente me le lanzara encima.

Albedo no salio virgen de allí… ni tampoco caminando… incluso las semanas siguientes volaba mas que nada para que no se le notase la enorme cojera que tenia y siempre trataba de ocultar su enorme sonrisa lasciva.

Y es que siendo completamente sinceros y a palabras de la propia Albedo, no importa si fuera en la intimidad o en la vida cotidiana… Albedo era una puta. Bueno, mas concretamente se decía a si misma MI puta personal y mi vertedero de semen de uso exclusivo, ya que nadie podia mirar de forma pervertida a Albedo sin que yo lo tratase de matar, si, soy celoso ¿Algún problema?

Albedo estaba completamente desnuda, algo que se le había hecho costumbre conmigo ya que ella sabia que no podia resistirme a follar con su lascivo y sensual cuerpo.

Me quite la armadura con un hechizo y Albedo se lamio los labios con su larga boca al ver mi miembro, la verdad es que no le tengo mucha atención al tamaño de mi verga, es decir, no es como si pudiera medir mi pene con el de otro hombre y tampoco es como si quisiera, aunque supongo que mida unas 12 pulgadas y media no esta mal para mi edad.

Sin algún tipo de juego previo metí mi pene dentro del apretado coño de mi novia/puta/vertedero de semen hasta el fondo, pude ver como su vagina salía una enorme cantidad de líquidos vaginales que bañaron mi verga, la cara de Albedo tomo u a mueca lasciva y con la lengua de fuera, al sentir como las paredes internas de su coño apretaban con mas fuerza sonreí al entender que pasaba—Oh, Albedo. ¿Te viniste con eso pequeña puta pervertida?—Le pregunte hablándole suciamente, justo como a ella y a mi nos encantaba.

Sin darle tiempo a responder saque mi empapada verga de su mojada vagina antes de volverla a meter con tal fuerza que la cama se estremeció cuando di la envestida que hizo a Albedo apretar los dientes con una sonrisa pervertida y saliva escurriéndole de los labios. ¡Mierda, en verdad que adoraba follar como un animal con ella!

No hay otro termino que describa lo que hago con ella, ella me ama pero yo no soy alguien muy emocional, demuestro mis emociones con mi cuerpo y, al menos para mi, envestir su coño de tal manera que ella tenia la lengua afuera de su boca en una mueca pervertida era demostrarle todo el "amor" que le tenia y que iba a "darle"

Tome su redondo culo y le di la vuelta. Saque mi verga de su coño antes de meterla dentro de su ano, no sangro pues tome cada tipo de virginidad de Albedo ya fuera por su coño, su culo o su boca.

—¡Amo! ¡SU VERGA ESTA EN MI CULO!—Gimió Albedo con lujuria, en verdad que adoraba eso de ella.

—Me estas apretado bastante Albedo. ¿Tanto querías hacerlo? ¿Por qué eres una puta perra en celo?—Le pregunte antes de…

SLAP.

Darle una nalgada tan fuerte a su regordete culo que lo deje rojo—¡SI!—Grito ella mientras su lujuriosa voz me hacia comenzar a envestir su culo con fuerza y nalguear su culo nuevamente.

—¡DILO MAS FUERTE!—Ordene en un rugido mientras la embestía y la nalgueaba con fuerza.

—¡SIII! ¡SOY SU PUTA PERRA EN CELO!—Grito ella, no por el dolor sino por el placer, podia ver como su coño goteaba liquido vaginal con cada nalgada, la excitaba mas y mas el que abofeteara su culo—¡GOLPEE EL CULO DE ESTA PERRA! ¡LLENE MI CULO CON SU VERGA AMO!—Grito, aparentemente sin importarle si nos oían afuera de la habitación.

—Eso hare mi pequeña puta—Susurre a su oído antes de estrellar mi verga hasta el fondo de su apretado culo una y otra vez. Llenando la habitación del sonido de piel chocando con piel y de las nalgadas que le daba al regordete y enorme culo de Albedo que gemía con una sonrisa pervertida.

—V-amos, Naruto-sama. Follame mas duro~ Jode a tu puta esclava~ Castiga a tu perra mas duro~—Gemía Albedo a lo que la agarre de los cuernos y la jale para darle un lujurioso beso en los que nuestras lenguas peleaban una contra la otra, la lengua de Albedo era dulce, rosada, caliente y sumisa a la mía.

La agarre de su delgada cintura antes de sentarme en la cama, empalándola completamente en mi verga haciéndola venirse por segunda vez.

La envestí con tanta fuerza que sus enormes tetas brincaban a todos lados.

Solté un gruñido al sentirla apretar con mas fuerza—Estoy cerca… grr… ¿Dónde lo quieres?—Pregunte mientras aumentaba mis envestidas.

Albedo a como pudo se concentro para decir unas pocas palabras—¡Dentro de mi coño! ¡Quiero la semilla de mi amo dentro de mi! ¡Quiero quedar embarazada de Naruto-sama!—Grito antes de que yo saliera de su culo y entrara con fuerza dentro de su coño.

La idea de embarazar a Albedo me éxito, la raza de ella no tenia una muy alta taza de natalidad por lo que si quería embarazarla teníamos que hacerlo muy, muy seguido y eso es lo que hacíamos—¡Mierda!—Grite cuando sentí como ella se venia por tercera vez cuando golpee la entrada de su útero, no pude mas y me vine dentro de su vagina.

Al sentir como mi verga era exprimida por el coño de Albedo no pude evitar buscar su boca para besarla con la lengua nuevamente. Mi novia/puta/vertedero de semen se vino por cuarta vez mientras la llenaba de mi semen.

Al terminar su usual torneado estomago estaba tan lleno de semen que se miraba hinchado.

—Albedo~—Dije cantarinamente mientras ella me miraba con los ojos nublados por la lujuria—Apenas estamos comenzando mi Bitchi Tenshi (Puta Ángel)—Le dije antes de meterle nuevamente mi verga dentro.

— **9 Horas Despues—**

 **(Punto de Vista Omnisciente)**

Se podia ver a una Albedo completamente exhausta, su cuerpo cubierto de semen en todos los ángulos posibles. Su pelo negro apenas se distinguía por lo blanco del semen del Overlord Shinobi, sus pechos llenos de chupetones y mordidas, especialmente sus pezones casi rojos e hinchados, su pequeño y pobre coño estaba rojo y de el salía una mini fuente de semen, además de que su estomago aparentaba unos 6 meses de embarazo.

Naruto movía las caderas encima de la cabeza de Albedo, metiendo toda su verga dentro de la garganta de su novia/puta/vertedero de semen que apenas tenia las fuerzas suficientes para chuparlo.

Con una ultima envestida se vino dentro de la boca de la pelinegra que bebía gustosa lo que ella llamaba su "bebida favorita", saco su verga mientras todavía se venia, bañando toda la cara de Albedo con su semen.

—La mejor… follada… de todas—Dijo Albedo antes de caer inconsciente.

 **YYYY CORTE.**

 **NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIRLES.**

 **Se despide de ustedes…**

 **OMEGA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

 **El Surgir del Overlord**

Naruto levanto su mano y al instante el [Núcleo Vital] mostro varios lugares en los que había estado.

Kumogakure no Sato.

Kirigakure no Sato.

Sunagakure no Sato.

Iwagakure no Sato.

Takigakure no Sato.

Amegakure no Sato.

Y especialmente Konohagakure no Sato.

El Overlord miraba con una mirada impasible cada aldea y entre ellas miraba las 5 grandes naciones ninja con gran atención.

Tenía que admitir que pese a que pensaba destruir Konoha sabía que eso al instante llamaría la atención inmediata de las otras aldeas y prefería mantenerse en el anonimato un par de años más y, cuando se mostrara como el nuevo Overlord, las aldeas no pudieran cuidarse de lo que el tenía preparado.

Además de ello, no estaba de más tener una que otra espía para saber lo que sucedia en las aldeas.

Al instante, usando su Suiton, separo el agua del [Núcleo Vital] en varias ventanas.

La de Kumo mostro a tres chicas de 18 y 17 años cada una, una de cabello rubio y ojos azules vistiendo una falda y camisa gris junto con un chaleco de Kumo a modo de faja que enmarcaba sus grandes pechos de copa DD. La otra chica si bien no estaba tan desarrollada en su busto si lo estaba con un gran y regordete culo que junto con su piel obscura, sus ojos amarillos y su cabello rojo le daban un toque exótico. Finalmente la tercera era una chica de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo con vendas y ojos negros, un traje de Kumo personalizado que apretaba muy bien sus tetas Copa DD, iguales a los de su compañera tambien rubia y su culo gordo y grande.

La de Kiri mostro a una mujer de cabello rojizo anaranjado atado en la parte de arriba y ojos verdes. Tenía los labios y uñas pintadas de un color azul. Llevaba un traje de combate azul con los hombros descubiertos y que dejaba ver un poco de sus grandes pechos copa D además de ceñirse a su estrecha cintura junto con sus anchas caderas y su regordete culo cubierto por un short negro.

La de Suna mostro a una chica cabello rubio atado en 4 coletas y ojos azules, llevaba un Kimono de batalla purpura que dejaba ver sus pechos copa CC y su culo regordete con medias de rejilla que mostraban sus torneadas piernas.

La de Iwa mostro a una chica esbelta de cabello y ojos negros con un traje de Iwa que dejaba ver sus pechos copa C y su esbelta cintura, sus anchas caderas y su firme y redondo culo.

La de Taki mostro a una chica peliverde y con ojos anaranjados, unas cintura estrecha, unas caderas anchas y un trasero firme estando vestida con unos trozos de tela blanca que cubrían sus partes intimas junto con unas medias de rejilla.

Y finalmente la de Ame mostro a una mujer de alrededor de 20 a 30 años con un cabello azul y ojos anaranjados con una sombra azul debajo de los parpados y un pircing debajo del labio inferior, aunque la túnica negra con nubes rojas no dejaba ver su cuerpo Naruto conocía muy bien cada detalle de su cuerpo. Sus grandes pechos copa DD con sus pezones rosados, su estrecha y delgada cintura, sus caderas anchas, su gran y regordete culo y sus torneadas y largas piernas.

Conocía a cada una de ellas y, con más detalle, cada parte del cuerpo de cada una, las diferentes mujeres que el Overlord miraba eran sus informantes en las distintas naciones… y cada una de ellas tenía un lugar en su cama como su amante. Había tenido sexo con todas, con algunas como Kurotsuchi de Iwa, Mei Terumi de Kiri y por sobre todas, Samui, Yugito Nii y Karui de Kumo las había violado.

Así es, violado. Todas ellas gritaban porque se detuviera, todas eran vírgenes, gritaban más cuando les rompía el himen. Fue bastante divertido romperlas mentalmente hasta ser sus esclavas sexuales.

Ohh, los recuerdos eran frescos en su mente.

Sin embargo, dejo eso de lado cuando elevo las esferas de agua que creo y las junto en una sola esfera gigante, en ella se mostraba a Konoha desde lo alto y Naruto alzo una mano delante de su cara, por la perspectiva se miraba como si tuviera a la aldea bajo su mano… y en un segundo cerro su puño.

El agua cayo a la pequeña piscina donde estaba el [Núcleo Vital] y Naruto pudo sentir un par de manos en su espalda—¿Sucede algo, Naruto-sama?—Pregunto Albedo con su típico tono sugerente que no cambio ni un ápice la expresión de Naruto.

—Albedo… ¿hace cuanto soy el Overlord?—Pregunto el chico de cabello blanco a lo que la Ojiambar miro al suelo, sopesando y recordando el tiempo que había pasado desde que su "amo" era el Overlord.

—10 años. ¿Por qué?—Pregunto la pelinegra, no se espero el sentir la mano de Naruto en su cabeza y que este se sacudiera levemente, frotando su cabello y de vez en cuando sus cuernos. Un sonrojo, no de excitación o de perversión, sino de vergüenza adorno la cara de la hermosa mujer alada.

—En esos 10 años he hecho muchas cosas, conocerte entre ellas. Pero en ese tiempo, creo que olvide los motivos del porque accedí a convertirme en el Overlord—Musito el Ojirojo cuando la imagen de Konoha vino a su mente—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que haga lo que querría hacer cuando me convertí en lo que soy— declaro el Overlord con firmeza y convicción.

Sin embargo Albedo tomo una connotación diferente—¿E-E-Eso significa que ya no me quiere, Naruto-sama?— pregunto la Tenshi en un hilo de voz dolido y con el corazón encogido.

Sin embargo el peli blanco adivino sus pensamientos y rápidamente la sentó en su regazo y ya que actualmente no tenia puesta su armadura y solo estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa gris y una chaqueta negra el Ojirojo pudo sentir como el increíble trasero de Albedo tocaba su entrepierna. Sin embargo, pese a la excitación inicial debía dejarle algo claro a su "Tenshi".

—Albedo— la susodicha tembló levemente al sentir el tono tan rudo y fuerte de su amo rozarle la oreja—Albedo, mírame— ordeno Naruto y ella jamás tendría ningun tipo de valor para refutarle.

Sus labios fueron apresados al instante en un beso rudo, dominante y que no admitía replica alguna, cuando sintio como la lengua de su amo se pasaba entre sus dientes estos se abrieron para dejar pasar el órgano bucal de Naruto y este separo su boca con un hilo de saliva uniéndola con la boca de Albedo.

—No soy, ni de lejos, alguien emocional, pero de la misma manera puedo decir con total seguridad que te amo, tu sabes que soy un monstruo y aun así te haz quedado a mi lado— pese al tono duro de Naruto la pelinegra tenia un rojo adornando sus mejillas por las palabras de este—Voy a quererte a mi lado por toda la eternidad, te amo, eso no lo dudes— Naruto le dijo aquello y un tono rojizo sobre su piel corroboraban su vergüenza al no estar acostumbrado a decir aquel tipo de palabras.

Albedo podía sentir como sus ojos se ponían llorosos, sus mejillas le ardían y una sonrisa de boba felicidad adornaba su cara.

—¡Amo!— le grito antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios, el Kuraitamashi devolvió el beso con cierta agresividad, no conocía otra forma de besar ni tenía una pizca de pudor con Albedo para ocultar la erección bajo sus pantalones rojo y negro. Que Albedo saltara y restregara su culo contra esa parte en especifico no ayudaba.

Naruto solo devolvió el beso, restregando su lengua sin el más mínimo pudor dentro de la boca de Albedo, cuando ambos se separaron se sonrieron con bastante lujuria—¿Quiere cogerme, mi amo?— pregunto Albedo.

—¿Hace falta preguntar?

 _Kusagakure no Sato_

 _Al Día Siguiente_

 _(09:00 AM)_

El Overlord estaba actualmente vistiendo su armadura obscura mientras caminaba directo a Kusa, había oído que un cargamento de esclavos de otras aldeas iban a albergar allí por un tiempo. Lo que normalmente haría sería robar los esclavos y poner a todos a trabajar para él, sin embargo, no necesitaba más esclavos, con los esbirros era suficiente y la fosa séptica que tenía comenzaba a llenarse de cadáveres. Eso junto con que lo que le importaba era donde se dirigía el cargamento.

Agradeció a Krazak el haberle enseñado un hechizo simple de invisibilidad que difractaba la luz, ocultando así su apariencia—¡Apúrense con ese cargamento de mierdas o el jefe nos va a matar!— cerro los ojos y pudo agudizar su oído lo suficiente como para oír perfectamente el trote de unos caballos acercándose a su posición.

19 metros.

17 metros.

13 metros.

10 metros.

Sus ojos rojizos brillaron antes de sacar sus dos cuchillas predilectas.

7 metros.

5 metros.

3 metros.

2 metros.

La caravana se detuvo.

—¡Oe, Tenkashi! ¿Por qué mierda te detie…?— un bandido gordo, calvo y barbudo no termino de preguntar el porque su compañero que manejaba la caravana simplemente se detuvo. Pudo ver, lentamente, como su cabeza comenzaba a desprenderse por la mitad, el cráneo, el cerebro, los ojos y la sangre eran perfectamente visibles, cortados en un perfecto ángulo de 60º grados.

Y el no tardo en seguirle cuando sintio como algo sobresalía de su pecho y le saco el aliento, bajo su mirada lentamente para ver como una mano salía de su tórax.

¿Eso que tenía era su corazón… y parte de su pulmón?

—¡Carajo!— grito ahogadamente el que estaba detrás del ahora muerto tipo cuando una sombra se precipito sobre ellos.

Unos ojos rojos era lo unico que todos miraban antes de que la sombra de la muerte se cerniera sobre ellos.

El ultimo que quedo, un Chunin renegado de Kumo, solo miraba como todos y cada uno de sus compañeros eran asesinados sin piedad.

Y mientras el tornado de sangre se regaba por doquier, el hizo lo unico que un asesino sensato haría en su situación; buscar un rehén.

—¡Hey, puto bastardo!— los ojos rojos se giraron, buscando al ultimo sobreviviente de aquella masacre. Podía ver a un hombre adulto, calvo y con barba blanca, demasiado alto para cualquiera, y que tenía agarrada a una mujer rubia por el cuello—. ¡Detén toda esta mierda ahora mismo!— ordeno, y el hombre de armadura solo lo miro un segundo antes de girarse completamente—. ¡Dije que te detuvieras, hijo de puta!— exclamo y él no se movió un centímetro—. ¿¡Sabes todo lo que me costo el conseguir a esos pendejos!?— pregunto, apuntando a los "restos" de sus compañeros.

Aparentemente, él era el líder.

—Ahora tu vas a cargar con todas estas mierdecitas como la mula que eres— declaro maliciosamente observando como el de armadura negra no se movía. La mujer de la que tenía agarrada del cuello comenzó a moverse tratando de liberarse, sin embargo el hombre le apretó más el cuello y se detuvo sintiendo que le faltaba el aire—. ¡Tu eres mi putita ahora, y vas a hacer lo que te ordene!

—Si… que tiembles tanto te delata— el mercenario vio como su mano temblaba levemente por el miedo que tenía—. No eres diferente a los miles de tipos iguales a ti que trataban de hacer lo mismo. Déjame adivinar; esta es tu primera misión, realmente creíste que sería fácil y que incluso, con suerte, podrías usar algunas esclavas para divertirte— el Ojirojo rio con leve burla mirando la cara incrédula del tipo enfrente suyo—. Lo que más te delato es tu vocabulario, a cada rato diciendo groserías. He matada a tanta gente, de tan diferentes maneras, que se que solo se ponen a maldecir a los 4 vientos cuando están cagados del miedo, metafórica, y a juzgar por el olor en tus pantalones, muy literalmente.

—¡T-T-Te lo advierto, realmente la matare!— declaro apuntando su arma más cerca del cuello de la mujer.

—No, no lo harás. Y no es porque dude de tu palabra… es más por los [Parduzcos] a tu espalda.

—¿Eh?

Fue lo unico que dijo antes de sentir como algo le mordía la espalda y comenzaba a arrancar la carne a trozos. Luego, sintio más bocas uniéndose a la "fiesta"

—Cuando un tipo que puede invocar legiones enteras de duendes y demonios este enfrente de ti, revisa que no haya invocado nada antes.

Le aconsejo al tipo que ahora estaba siendo comida de duende y que gritaba agónicamente.

Luego comenzó a liberar a todos los rehenes, y recibió un pequeño agradecimiento—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, mil gracias!— decía la mujer a la que le había salvado la vida literalmente besándole los pies.

El Overlord solo miro a otro lado incómodamente—N-No hay de que… solo… levántate y vete— aconsejo pues, increíblemente, estaba avergonzado.

Albedo no lo dejaría en paz jamás si se enteraba de ello.

La mujer asintió antes de levantarse e ir por el resto de rehenes para liberarlos.

—Muy bien… Arcando— dijo y uno de los [Parduzco] dejo de comer el cadáver del hombre y fue hasta donde estaba su amo—. Ve con Krazak y dile que interrogue en el inframundo las almas que acaban de llegar, necesitare información de ellos luego.

El duende asintió antes de enterarse en el suelo del cual fuego surgió antes de desaparecer.

 _Muy bien, ahora necesito un transporte para ir a donde estaba la guarida de estas porquerías._

Fue lo que pensó pateando el cadáver de uno de los tipos muertos, más precisamente al que le saco el corazón.

 _Hmm, podría usar el nuevo hechizo que aprendí… pero le podría causar deformaciones en lo que lo usara… meh._

El Overlord se monto en uno de los caballos que comenzó a zarandearse antes de que el pusiera sus manos en el cuello del animal.

 **[Mortus Tempa]**

Murmuro antes que el caballo comenzara a quemarse, este ni siquiera pareció ser afectado por el fuego, incluso dejo de moverse y únicamente se dejo cubrir por el fuego.

Al instante que el fuego termino de cubrirse mostro como el caballo ahora parecía estar hecho de huesos con fuego en su interior.

 **(Algo parecido a la habilidad de Ghost Rider de mejorar todo vehículo con sus poderes)**

 _Genial._

Haciendo una seña con las manos, envió a todos sus esbirros de regreso al averno.

El caballo esquelético relincho un par de veces antes de que Naruto le ordenase comenzar a cabalgar.

 _15 Minutos después_

 _¿? ¿?_

El caballo de fuego por fin llego a su destino, un pueblo bastante oscuro, con las nubes cubriendo el cielo dándole un tono lúgubre, casas pobres y derruidas, junto con una enorme torre negra en el centro del pueblo.

Naruto se bajo del equino esquelético y comenzó a mirar alrededor, buscando alguna presencia antes de…

CLANG

Tener que bloquear un tajo que lo hubiera decapitado si no hubiera puesto su mano enfrente de su cuello.

Quien lo ataco no parecía ser un Shinobi. Parecía ser un simple hombre adulto de cabello blanco canoso con un traje negro encima de una camisa y pantalones blancos… cargando una espada de casi el doble de su tamaño.

— **[Mega Oxidize]** — susurro Naruto mientras su armadura negra brillaba y la espada de repente comenzó a oxidarse desde la hoja.

Naruto le dio una patada al hombre para quitárselo de encima mientras miraba como varios hombres y mujeres salían de las casas, ¿Lo curioso? Todos vestían casi igual.

Volteo la mirada a su armadura, más concretamente a su brazo derecho que había usado para protegerse del ataque, noto que a pesar de estar intacta el color negro de su armadura se había ido para ser remplazado por un extraño color blanco.

Entrecerró los ojos un segundo antes de que esa parte en particular volviera a ser negra como la noche.

Miro a todos con una mirada expectante.

—Huh, exorcistas espirituales que tienen armas sagradas, ¡Y que sorpresa!— exclamo mirándolos a todos—. Ninguno tiene un niño de 10 años entre sus piernas. Eso ya es un progreso— dijo burlonamente antes de alzar ambas manos.

Del suelo comenzaron a salir varios esbirros de distintos tipos y colores, todos armados y protegidos con armaduras de acero hasta en los dientes amarillentos que tenían.

Con un cabeceo de Naruto, estos se lanzaron contra los exorcistas.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacía la torre.

 _Linda torre… tal vez me le quede luego._

Fue lo que pensó mientras entraba a la torre.

Podía oír el sonido del órgano tocar por toda la torre, similar a cuando entras a una iglesia, no le importo en lo más mínimo el ver como un grupo de 5 hombres vestidos con capuchas blancas y rojas estaban rodeando a una mujer pelinegra atada a una roca, la cual, además de estar totalmente desnuda, trataba de zafarse desesperadamente mientras un hombre anciano recitaba un cantico enfrente de ella.

Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando vio a Naruto caminar hacía ellos.

—¿Me puedo unir?— pregunto burlonamente el Ojirojo.

El hombre solo lo miro junto con las otras personas y la mujer que estaba llorando desconsoladamente, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

La atención de Naruto estaba centrada en el hombre anciano.

Parecía… confiable. Tenía el cabello gris y blanco al igual que sus ojos, símbolo de su edad, junto con una barba perfectamente cortada de manera elegante, vestía como un bibliotecario, teniendo pantalones verde azulados con una camisa blanca, una corbata roja y una chaqueta del mismo color que sus pantalones encima, además de llevar un libro con pasta café en una mano.

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en la cara del hombre—Overlord-sama… Lo estábamos esperando.

—¿Me conocen?— cuestiono él con una ceja alzada, aunque debido al casco no se noto.

—Creo que a los servidores de Kami no esta demás conocer a su opuesto— respondió el hombre mientras le daba una mirada de soslayo a la mujer atada—. Llega en un momento algo inoportuno, uno de nuestros _sujetos de prueba_ estaba algo reticente a participar en el digno trabajo de ser la guerrera de Kami— declaro con decepción en su voz mientras la mujer lo miraba con ira, odio y… dolor.

—Perdón por eso, tiendo a llegar en los momentos menos oportunos— declaro Naruto encogiéndose levemente de hombros—. Sin embargo, como el **Mal absoluto** no puedo respetar a alguien que haga sacrificios y que no sea a MI— declaro enojado antes de alzar las manos para invocar a sus esbirros.

Sin embargo, nada paso.

—Jejeje— la risa leve y oscura del hombre no le auguro nada bueno al peliblanco—. Overlord-sama, ¿En verdad piensa que dejaríamos entrar así como así a un ser que puede llamar legiones de demonios enteras?— pregunto el hombre mientras Naruto se giraba al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba de golpe y varios símbolos brillaban en las paredes.

El anciano le dirigió una ultima mirada a la mujer antes de dirigirse a los encapuchados—Mátenlo y luego desháganse de Shanoa, ya no nos es de utilidad— dijo antes de desaparecer de repente en medio del aire.

 _Bueno… supongo que será a la antigua._

— **Caballero de Honor:** _Un caballero no muerde con las manos vacías_ — musito mientras una espesa niebla negra comenzaba a rodear la armadura y sus ojos se volvían más rojos que antes.

Miro como uno de los encapuchados le lanzaba una lanza hecha de fuego, y el simplemente creo de la bruma de su armadura una espada completamente negra.

KA-BOOMM

Fue el sonido que hizo la lanza mientras era destrozada por la espada de Naruto.

Puso las manos enfrente de su cara para protegerse de una bola de fuego enorme que lo mando arrastrando los pies hacía atrás.

Era extraño, ese ataque no se sentía como uno de Chakra.

Tuvo que agitar su espada con fuerza para cortar con fuerza unas estalactitas de hielo.

Ahora se concentro en otro de los encapuchados que formo una enorme cantidad de agua a su alrededor y se la envió a Naruto.

Este chisto antes de inflar los pulmones y mejillas lo más que pudiera.

—¡Katon: Gouka Messhitsu!— exclamo antes de soltar una enorme llamarada que consumió el agua enemiga.

El choque de agua y fuego genero una enorme cantidad de vapor que cegó a todos, a excepción de el único que tenía un olfato tan refinado como el de un lobo.

SLASH. SLASH. SLASH

Fue el sonido de las cabezas de 3 de los hombres al caer al suelo.

Naruto se tomo la libertad de pisarlas y aplastarlas antes de que uno de los encapuchados deshiciera el vapor controlando una especie de viento.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con incredulidad al ver a Naruto con las manos alzadas y una pequeña esfera morada del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto entre sus manos.

— **[Dragon… ¡Flare!]** — grito mientras chocaba la esfera contra el suelo.

Todos se protegieron del ataque, o mejor dicho de la onda de choque de este, antes de notar como nada pasaba.

No quisieron ni pensar en que paso mal antes de apuntarle de nuevo a Naruto pero…

CRASH

Las manos de todos de repente se cuartearon como si fueran vidrio.

Sangre salió de las fracturas en sus manos antes de que estas comenzasen a crecer más y más hasta cubrir sus cuerpos por completo.

El Overlord camino tranquilamente y con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba los agónicos gritos de los encapuchados que se desangraban de una horrible manera y su armadura desactivaba la niebla negra.

Camino hasta la mujer pelinegra que miraba incrédula lo sucedido antes de girarse aterrada hacía Naruto.

Este la miro impasiblemente antes de girar rápidamente su espada hasta ponerla encima de su cabeza.

Cerrando los ojos, la mujer espero su final… el cual jamás llego.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente al oír como las cadenas que la sujetaban era rotas, la mujer miro como Naruto se quitaba su casco.

Los ojos rojos del Overlord miraron los ojos azules de Shanoa mientras esta miraba embelesada la apariencia de este.

—…Soy Naruto Kurotamashi, mucho gusto— le respondió Naruto amablemente antes de apuntar una mano al cielo y que de ella saliera una pequeña esfera de luz que luego genero una explosión colosal que termino mandando a volar todo el techo y las paredes de la torre—. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Shanoa nunca en su vida había dicho que si tan rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **La historia del Overlord**

 **(Este capitulo es meramente explicativo, eres libre de no dejar de leerlo en todo momento)**

Cuando era pequeño, Naruto siempre supo que era diferente de cualquier otro ser humano a su alrededor.

Para empezar, fue "adoptado" por la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki poco después de nacer, y le usaron para sellar el alma del Kyuubi dentro suyo.

Después de más de 16 años de maltratos, abusos… violaciones, y una serie de sucesos que no tenía ganas de explicar, termino siendo expulsado de _su_ aldea, dejando en un estado moribundo, Kyuubi… a quien considero alguien cercano a él… termino por aprovecharse de su debilidad para conseguir su libertad.

Luego murió… y nada más, no hubo nadie en particular que le hubiera ayudado en algo, no había un salvador que le mostro la luz, nada ni nadie… solo los fuegos del infierno.

Las cosas estaban borrosas después, solo recordaba a unos demonios hablando del "Jefazo" y luego… todo estaba oscuro… hasta que estuvo demasiado brillante.

Según el ciclo de la reencarnación del Samsara… revivió en otro cuerpo, pero lo sorprendente es que dicho cuerpo era como el de un demonio con forma de humano.

En ese tiempo no recordaba nada de su pasado, pero recordaba haber tomado el nombre de un conocido y poderoso Oni.

Le llamaron Shuten Dōji , el hijo de la serpiente Yamata-no-Orochi.

Recordaba una de sus frases favoritas.

"Se dice que dentro de cada uno de nosotros existe una semilla de poder inimaginable, la semilla del bien y del mal. La mayoría cree que el concepto de semilla es simplemente metafórico, pero para aquellos que no lo hacen, ha demostrado ser una amarga desilusión.

La naturaleza de la semilla es algo infinitamente sutil y se nutre de nuestras elecciones morales, sin embargo, estamos encarcelados por el hecho de que, naturalmente, elegimos el bien.

Esta lucha caótica entre las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad es lo que considero la tortura del tipo más exquisito. Al principio, sentí una cierta aprensión, aún lo hago, una sorprendente revelación entró en mi mente. Finalmente comencé a darme cuenta de que el bien y el mal son simplemente grados de la misma cosa.

Debo admitir que estaba sumido en un éxtasis pensativo de contemplación ante la perspectiva de descartar la benevolencia y ahora, finalmente, pisé el oscuro camino del mal.

Yo soy, Shuten Dōji, el que ha abandonado el concepto de rectitud a favor del Camino de la Senda del Mal y el que aprecia la existencia del mal natural. Cambié la esperanza y la prosperidad por la malevolencia y el poder, una gran ganga"

Fue llamado de diferentes formas atreves de los años.

El Oni más grande de Sargón (ル ゴ Sarugonno no Saidai Oni )

Proveedor de la Cerveza del Diablo ( 魔 Akuma no Kamosu-tsukuri-motsu no Go-Mochiiru-Tatsu )

El Eterno Oni (不 変 Fuhen Oni )

El tirano borracho de la tierra de los demonios (酔 余 国 Suiyosenseikunshu no Oni no Kuni )

El Profeta malvado (邪辟 預言者 Yokoshima-heki Yogensha)

Su altura era de 7'3 pies (223 cm) siendo su peso 524 lbs. (238 kg) todo en un cuerpo lleno de músculos pero perfectamente flexible y ágil. No era excesivamente musculoso, pero tampoco era delgado.

Resulta que lo que los demonios hicieron que viajara en el tiempo, según entendió, para que aprendiera a controlar su poder lo enviaron 500 años al pasado.

Actualmente, Naruto tenía 530 años de edad, siendo que Albedo tenía 230 años y habían estado juntos por más de 100 años.

Como una entidad legendaria a lo largo de la historia, Shuten Dōji (酒 呑 童子し ゅ て じ) ha sido conocido como el más poderoso de todos los Oni que vivían en las montañas. La montaña de la que hablan las leyendas es Ōeyama (大 枝) que también se conoce como Monte Ooe.

Shuten Dōji fue conocido a lo largo de su tiempo como el líder más feroz de todos los Oni y era, con mucho, el más reconocido. La leyenda dice que hay cuatro historias del nacimiento que representan su origen.

Sin embargo, en esa versión de su vida, fue la versión de la Leyenda de nacimiento de Ibuki.

Actualmente conocido como el Oni más grande de Sargon (サ ル ゴ Sarugonno no Saidai Oni ), Naruto había dejado su huella en todo el mundo Shinobi como un **despiadado facilitador de la destrucción y el dolor.** U

na entidad conocida en todo el mundo como "vil" debido a que su sangre contiene un virus de Chakra Oscuro y extremadamente mortal (Chakra Uruisu ), es capaz de transmitir este virus mortal a escala mundial con la esperanza de cumplir los principales objetivos de su priorato, que son:

▪ Evitar que las personas en todas partes decidan sus propios destinos por medio de una crisis creada tras otra y luego "manejar" tales crisis. Esto confundirá y desmoralizará a la población en la medida en que enfrente demasiadas opciones, la apatía en una escala masiva resultará.

▪ Poner fin a la industrialización y la producción de aldeas y misiones Shinobi. El desempleo en las principales aldeas, a raíz de esta destrucción industrial, se convertirá en estadísticas en la eliminación del "exceso de población"

Sus objetivos personales desde que fundo su propia aldea llamada Sargon han sido envueltos en la oscuridad y despierta el interés de otros Oni que desean materializar sus ideales en el mundo Shinobi.

Como cualquiera podría ver, la comprensión de Naruto del mundo y su punto de vista difieren de la de los humanos simplemente debido a la experiencia. Experimentar el temor de que los Shinobi y los samuráis humanos se proyecten desde los vasos físicos desde una edad temprana cambiaron su forma de pensar, para bien o para mal.

El día en que los demonios gobernarán el mundo se cumplirá, pero para Naruto, no era cuestión de cómo, solo se trata de cuándo.

Como un individuo que ha aprendido las costumbres del monje Shinobi desde la Tierra de los Demonios, la habilidad de Shuten Dōji es insuperable.

Durante siglos, los esfuerzos de Naruto para reunir los mundos Oni bajo una regla no han sido en vano. Su título "El Eterno Oni" (不 変 Fuhen Oni ) proviene de su habilidad para ser la única entidad a que utiliza el **Camino de la Senda del Mal** , que es una rama de las técnicas trascendidas que se enfoca en el concepto del mal.

Su habilidad con respecto a estas técnicas le permite estar por encima de sus subordinados y compañero demonios en un arte que considera insufrible. El epíteto también se aplica a su vida útil enviada al infierno que parece no tener un fin biológico.

Aunque tiene siglos de antigüedad, como Oni divino, Naruto parece exactamente igual que cuando tenía veinte años. Su denominación **El Tirano Borracho de la Tierra de los Demonios (** **余** **専** **国** **, Suiyosenseikunshu no Oni no Kuni)** apunta obviamente a su gobierno autoritario y su colosal fábrica de cerveza que está oculta a cientos de metros de profundidad dentro de la Tierra de los Demonios.

Como un impuesto a las naciones a las que se ha aliado, cargaron con la importación de 100 Shinobis por mes de varias naciones a cambio de la seguridad de ese país. Los humanos que son importados son despojados de su capacidad de moldear Chakra y están cegados.

Desde allí los llevan a su fábrica de cerveza en la que se hierven vivos para que él pueda crear su Cerveza del Diablo. Por esta razón, muchas naciones se aliarán con él por temor a su propia seguridad.

El propósito de su gobierno es simple, difundir el miedo a su tierra y la voluntad de Sargon sin fin. Esta es la razón por la cual su poder es tan temido entre las naciones más débiles. La supremacía del tirano de la Tierra de Demonios no conoce límites físicos o metafísicos.

También se ha considerado el Proveedor de la Cerveza del diablo (悪魔の醸造物の御用達, Akuma no Kamosu-tsukuri-motsu no Go-Mochiiru-Tatsu) debido al hecho de que él es capaz de utilizar cantidades fatales, debido a que tiene cantidades enormes que han sido elaboradas en la Tierra de los Demonios.

Este brebaje único es una asombrosa cantidad de características únicas en las que Shuten Dōji es capaz de fusionarse con su Elemento Yin, Elemento Yang y la codiciada capacidad del Elemento Yin-Yang.

Al igual que la sacerdotisa Shion, Naruto es capaz de predecir el futuro al permitir que su alma transmigre desde el futuro para advertirse de cualquier peligro inminente. Debido a esta habilidad sola, fue considerado un profeta y el único miembro que no pertenece al clan noble.

Debido a su estatura tanto en el folclore como en la jerarquía de Sargon, ha sido considerado como una de las entidades más misteriosas y poderosas en el mundo Shinobi actual. El alcance total de su poder aún no se ha visto y que el que está por encima de todo tenga piedad de aquellos que atestiguan a Shuten Dōji en toda su gloria.

Su renacimiento como demonio sigue siendo un misterio para todo el mundo Shinobi e incluso para los ilustres demonios. El mismo Naruto no recuerda nada de su memoria, sin embargo, Yamata, el Dios de los Dios se ha referido brevemente a Shuten Dōji como "mi hijo"

Aunque en algunos casos, cuando aun era conocido como Shuten Dōji había tenido pequeños sueños relacionados con Mōryō y varias premoniciones.

Su origen está en la Tierra de Demonios y que él podría ser el hijo de Mōryō. Durante su tiempo en la Tierra de los Demonios, Shuten Dōji se hizo famoso como un feroz competidor y como un despiadado Shinobi que comandó una legión de otros Oni para incluir a Ibaraki Dōji… quien resulto ser una loli rubia adorable.

Como su adjunto y los cuatro grandes; Kuma Dōji, Torakuma Dōji, Hoshikuma Dōji y Kanaguma Dōji.

Durante su infancia, Shuten Dōji nació bajo extrañas circunstancias que han llevado a muchos a creer que solo fue un mito. Gōzanze Myō-ōgakure, el lugar del nacimiento de Shuten Dōji representa un presentimiento de algún cambio destinado.

Según la leyenda, Shuten Dōji nació de la serpiente grande Yamata no Orochi y una niña humana, fue una página en el Monte Hiei desde una edad temprana, y se sometió a entrenamiento, pero bebió sake que estaba prohibido por el budismo, y en la cara era una gran bebedor, y por lo tanto, era odiado por todos.

…Casi todo eso paso, excepto que Orochi era una chica, así que no era su padre.

Un día, después de una fiesta religiosa donde se vistió con un traje de Oni, estaba a punto de quitarse el disfraz, pero no pudo porque estaba pegado a la cara, y de mala gana se metió en algunos recovecos de la montaña donde comenzó su carrera.

Luego conoció a Ibaraki Dōji, y juntos apuntaron a Kyoto.

Sin embargo, en esa línea de tiempo, Shuten Dōji fue creado como un subproducto de la energía de Mōryō y del Dios Demonio Yamata, obteniendo un control ostensivo sobre la poderosa entidad demoniaca conocida impersonalmente como Mōryō.

Como la mayoría puede o no saber, Yamata también conocido como el Facilitador de la Muerte (進行 役 の, Shinkouyakuno Seishi ) es el "Sabio del Plano Astral"

El Plano Astral es el dominio de las entidades que han pasado en similar aspecto al inframundo o la Tierra Pura, sin embargo, aquellos atrapados dentro del Plan Astral están sujetos al tormento del Sabio respectivo si así lo desean.

El dominio de la técnica Seis Caminos (六道, Rokudō ) o también conocido como el Mutsu no Sekai (六 つ の 世界) no es más que un mero fragmento de lo que comprende el plano astral.

Como Rinnegan aludió a los conceptos de la reencarnación del alma, no permite que el usuario perciba más allá de esos seis reinos. En la misma mano, Mōryō era un poderoso demonio que fue sellado por la sacerdotisa proveniente de la Tierra de los Demonios y se dijo que su espíritu o más bien su alma residía en el Plano Astral.

Era una entidad que deseaba crear un Reino de los Mil Años (千年 王国, Sennen Ōkoku ) mediante la utilización de su Ejército Fantasma en conjunto con sus propias habilidades monstruosas para implementar este objetivo. Sus propios orígenes fueron quizás durante la era de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki o poco después de su muerte.

Independientemente de sus orígenes, su poder era dominante y denso en comparación con las entidades que lo persiguieron. Su nombre resonó en toda la Tierra de los Demonios como símbolo de incomparable y pavor.

No esperando a corromper a aquellos que entran en su dominio, Yamata prudentemente confrontó y corrompió el alma adormecida de Mōryō mientras estaba en el Reino Astral, otorgándole a Yamata una cantidad verdaderamente gigantesca de Chakra Oscuro (の チ Yami no Chakura) en el que usó la oscuridad de Mōryō y la propia energía existencial que tenía desde el plano astral para crear a Shuten Dōji de su voluntad, muy parecido al Zetsu Negro.

Este evento no destruyó el alma de Mōryō, sino que la corrompió bajo el Cuerpo Perfecto de Yamata.

Después de este evento, Mōryō entraría en el plano físico para aterrorizar a la Tierra de Demonios. Este evento ocurrió hace aproximadamente cinco siglos, este fue el nacimiento de una de las entidades más poderosas en el mundo Shinobi.

Cuando era un bebé, fue aceptado por los monjes situados dentro de la Tierra de los Demonios y criados bajo su tutela, gestos y su forma de vida. Los monjes expresaron y abrazaron al nombrado como **Mikkyō (** **密** **教** **, literalmente significando: Budismo esotérico).**

Este camino permite que una persona alcance el Nirvana (libertad del sufrimiento) en una sola vida, en lugar de atravesar innumerables vidas antes de alcanzar la salvación. Cada uno de los monjes, dedicó sus vidas a este ideal con el uso de mantras, conjuros y diversas formas de simbolismo.

Sin embargo, en tiempos de paz y complacencia, los eventos a menudo empeoran debido a eventos desafortunados que les ocurren a aquellos con tan buen espíritu. Al ser entrenado en el camino de los monjes ninja ubicados dentro de la Tierra de los Demonios, al igual que a todos se le enseñó, Naruto era educado y bien versado en las artes del exorcismo y las ceremonias rituales cuando era un niño pequeño.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, eventualmente notaría cómo los aldeanos a menudo lo miraban debido a su fisiología única.

Debido a su renacimiento fortuito, Naruto reflejó las dos entidades de las que fue creado. En aspectos similares a Yamata y a los miembros del Clan Ootsutsuki, comenzó a desarrollar cuernos peculiares que eran extremadamente densos y crecerían a lo largo de su infancia.

Junto con los cuernos inusuales, termino en que algunos de sus compañeros creían que los cuernos que Shuten Dōji poseía eran simplemente adornos, aunque los monjes originales que tomaron a Naruto entendieron sus orígenes pero hicieron todo lo posible para mantenerlo en secreto.

Durante sus ocho años de vida, Naruto comenzó a caer en una enfermedad grave que se extendería por toda su aldea a un ritmo alarmantemente alto. Esta enfermedad nació de la mezcla antinatural de la energía existencial astral junto con el Chakra oscuro que se fusionó en un solo ser y afectó a aquellos que contenían Chakra dentro de ellos.

Los síntomas del Oni junto con los aldeanos y los monjes ninja era un consumo completo y la degradación de su red de Chakras. El virus literalmente destruyó su red de Chakras dejándolos solo capaces de aprovechar la poca vitalidad que les quedaba en forma de energía física.

Eventualmente, la gente del pueblo se daría cuenta de que el joven Shuten-Dōji disipó su enfermedad en un par de días y eventualmente se volvió inmune a ella mientras que los otros aldeanos comenzaron a enfermar y pasarían a la enfermedad solo unos días después de la infección.

Debido a esa razón y los extraños cuernos adornados sobre su cabeza, Shuten Dōji finalmente fue desterrado de la Tierra de los Demonios y fue procesado como una maldición para su sustento.

Durante su adolescencia, Naruto viajaba a varias tierras para encontrar su origen, su propósito y descubrir por qué tenía esos peculiares cuernos adornados incrustados en su frente. Sus viajes eventualmente lo llevarían a partes remotas del mundo Shinobi donde su peculiar apariencia encajaría con el clan que estaba allí.

Primero viajaría a través de la Tierra de los Valles y, finalmente, a la Tierra de los Pantanos, donde se encontraría con poderosos miembros del Clan Kusaregedo, que forma sus técnicas bajo la base del consumo y el canibalismo.

Allí conoció a una mujer en la que terminaría enamorado y que se convertiría en su futura esposa, Rinne Kusaregedo.

El clan, independientemente de la presencia del Oni, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo exaltó como un presagio beneficioso, para gran disgusto de Shuten Dōji, aunque no protestó en lo más mínimo.

Al conocer a su futura esposa, Naruto había purgado su alma de cualquier tontería, tal amor debido a su odio y discriminación que los aldeanos mostraban hacia él.

Sin embargo, sus amables métodos lanzaron al Oni a correr y finalmente pasaron más y más tiempo juntos.

Desde aquí, Shuten Dōji pasaría los próximos ochenta años más o menos preguntándose si el mundo Shinobi aprendería conocimiento de diversas regiones del mundo para incluir al temprano Imperio Majikina.

Durante los noventa, Naruto fundo su propia aldea, ahora nombrado como el Overlord.

Sargón, la aldea fue llamada Sargón.

Debido a existir siglos antes de que Hashirama inventase el concepto de Kage. La jerarquía era así:

Emperador: Shuten Doji (Naruto)

Presidente: Garyo Kanakura

Consejo Superior: Jefes de los 13 Nobles Clanes

13 clanes nobles: Senryo , Tachibana , Tokisada , Kibagami , Yagami, Kazama, Morozumi, Tokugawa, Sugamata, Karakui, Hiowanokami, Yorozu y Kusaregedo.

Naruto mismo supervisa todo el Imperio de Sargón, esto incluye sus fuerzas militares también. El imperio de Sargón tiene más de un millón y ochocientos mil guerreros, probablemente la fuerza militar más grande del mundo, y si incluyeses la producción de guerreros no humanos (el tiene técnicas para eso) sería mucho más de un millón en total fuerza. Para cada una de sus provincias, el imperio de Sargon abarca más de 9,940,884 km en todo el mundo.

Angeles Caidos (Escuadron Azrael)

Ellos son los mejores guerreros del Emperador.

Apenas son humanos, pero son sobrehumanos en el sentido de nacen siendo hechos superiores en todos los aspectos a un hombre normal por un régimen severo de modificación genética (mejorando mucho la genética de ellos en general), psico-condicionamiento (desarrollando enfermedades mentales como la enfermedad de Urbach-Wiethe para no sentir miedo) y entrenamiento riguroso. Los ángeles caídos no han sido afectados por la peste ni por ninguna enfermedad natural y pueden sufrir heridas que matarían a un ser menor varias veces y vivir para luchar nuevamente.

Los ángeles son físicamente más fuertes, mucho más resistentes y, a menudo, mentalmente muy alejados de la mayoría de los seres humanos normales.

 **Mano de obra:**

Población total: 30,334,791

Potencia de hombres disponible: 10,875,346

Personal de primera línea activo: 1,465,000

 **Geografía** :

Área del terreno cuadrado: 9,826,375 km

Costa: 17,450 km

Frontera compartida "6,087 km

Canales de agua: 36,001 km

 **Financiación (Anual)**

Presupuesto de Defensa: 889,591,000,000 ¥

Deuda Externa: 978,675,000 ¥

Paridad del poder adquisitivo: 25,000,000,000,000 ¥

Fuerza de trabajo: 8,089,127 personal

Fábricas de Sargón: 20

Marionetas Malebolgia: 30,935,108

Las Malebolgia son algo que Naruto había pensado desde hace tiempo.

Es una técnica extremadamente perversa y antigua creada y utilizada por nada menos que Yamata, el Rey de los Demonios.

Esta técnica ha estado prohibida durante siglos y esto se debe a los medios para crearla. Siendo considerados peores que el Edo Tensei o los peores Kinjutsus de todos.

Esta técnica se puede utilizar para crear un ejército masivo de soldados demoníacos con la presunción de su creador.

Mientras Yamata usa el método más perverso y desquiciado de las artes negras para crear a estos seres en su verdadera imagen. Naruto usaba una forma más pequeña de estos.

Fue desarrollado originalmente por la mente siniestra y perversa de Yamata.

Esta técnica se usa para crear un ejército completo de golems bajo la regla de hierro de su creador.

Esta es una de las técnica más diversas y posiblemente una de las técnicas más poderosas en el universo Shinobi. Esta técnica tampoco plantea ningún riesgo para el usuario, ya que son más que simples extensiones de su voluntad, pero son extensiones de almas múltiples que también se comprenden entre si

Los materiales principales para una marioneta Malebolgia son alrededor de un millar de cuerpos humanos, o en algunos casos cadáveres recientemente resucitados. Por supuesto, es imposible crear una marioneta única con un cuerpo robusto simplemente usando cuerpos humanos. Por lo tanto, el cuerpo de Malebolgia debe reconstituirse mediante el procesamiento de los materiales del cuerpo humano a través de ciertos métodos especiales.

Sobre esta base, la futura marioneta Malebolgia debe estar dentro de un huevo especial que imita un útero. En el líquido amniótico, las células muertas se regenerarán. Luego, al cultivar esta creación, el cuerpo de Malebolgia se transformará en uno fuerte, inhumano, una vez que haya terminado.

Era asqueroso, así que Naruto tenía fabricas para hacerlo por el.

Para solidificar su existencia como una amenaza de palabras, el Emperador encargó a los más brillantes arquitectos, ingenieros y científicos la construcción de un arsenal que facilitará la transición hacia el poder global, un poder que los mantendría sin oposición durante muchos siglos.

Actualmente, Garyo Kanakura, como presidente de Sargon, está a cargo de todos los asuntos militares y también es su Comandante en Jefe durante tiempos de guerra y agitación. Aunque poderosos desde el comienzo de la palabra, los miembros de Sargon no se aventuran en un territorio desconocido sin alguna forma de armamento o defensa, ni buscan la guerra.

Alrededor de 200 años atrás, en la batalla de Ashlultum bajo el titulo del Oni más grande de Sargon y comienza a infectar su oposición con su virus Chakra fatal que constantemente respira haciendo que la mayoría de sus oponentes huyan y caigan bajo la poderosa enfermedad.

Los individuos que prefirieron quedarse y chocar con los formidables demonios perdieron valientemente sus vidas a través del Taijutsu deífico de Shuten Dōji o incluso inhalando el aire a su alrededor.

Presenciar la batalla era algo que solo podía describirse como pura locura no adulterada ... locura absoluta. Los intrépidos ninjas con los que se enfrentó Sargón provenía de varias naciones que compartían un objetivo común; detener a Sargon a toda costa.

Las crestas de las familias y otras parafernalias quedaron aisladas entre el campo empapado de sangre en el primer sitio de batalla. A pesar de que los Shinobi que participaron en la guerra obtuvieron una muerte valiente, Sargon y especialmente Naruto no lo permitieron.

La malvada técnica conocida formalmente como las Leyes de los Espíritus Malvados del Canto fue colocada en la forma de una barrera de contención donde solo el usuario podía entrar y salir libremente cosechando las almas de aquellos que murieron en su interior, una cosa que causó aún más enojo en los Shinobi al que Sargon se enfrentó.

Ya no se trataba de una simple batalla por el dominio, esta batalla, esta batalla decidió el destino tanto del vencedor como del derrotado. La guerra en sí misma duró solo varios días ya que Naruto continuó aventando cualquier resistencia con solo heridas menores, sin embargo, debido a la intervención de un ancestro de Hashirama que uso una técnica de sanación en ellos, esos agravios menores fueron sanados dentro de un momento.

Shuten Dōji finalmente se dirigió hacia el complejo principal, donde la última banda de resistencia se unió para mantener a raya al guerrero aparentemente divino. A pesar de que Naruto era un guerrero arrogante, aunque su arrogancia tendía a trabajar en su contra y que luego su ingenio lo sacara de apuros que de todos modos lo tendría sellado.

Eventualmente, el Demonio llego a la capital y dio testimonio del final de los Guerreros de los cuales protegida la Daimyo.

Estos siete Guerreros fueron el final de obstáculos que Sargon tuvo que en todo el fin de ampliar la corruptas influencias en todo el oriental y occidental de la frontera. Estos enigmático ocho Guerreros fueron nombrados como ocho legiones (八部衆, hachibushū).

Todo el cielo se tiño con sus flechas saliendo de su arco que aparentemente se materializó a partir de la nada.

Fue en ese momento cuando Shuten Dōji estaba en una miseria de molestia y la mortificación. Antes de las flechas podría tocarles, él subconscientemente activo su Camino de la Senda del Mal : Indestructible Dominio que lo protegio a él de la ducha de inconmensurables flechas, sino también drásticamente aumento de su ataque y defensa de la batalla aún por venir.

Tras la activación de la técnica, las flechas cesaron y no se emitió ningún sonido. Shuten Dōji hizo un gesto que significaba que él era el verdadero maestro del campo de batalla y que era un obstáculo que no debían pasar.

Los arqueros en la distancia se prepararon para otra arremetida de flechas, pero tan pronto como alcanzaron sus plumas, se encontraron con un dolor agonizante. Un dolor de ser atravesado por el abdomen por el Overlord.

Cada arquero llegó a su fin por ser apuñalado con zarcillos carnosos oscuros que aparecieron de aberturas astrales que aparecen en cada uno de sus puntos ciegos. El Daimyo observó con terror cómo cada uno de sus arqueros caían ante el Oni, fundido en una oscuridad perpetua.

Entonces una voz estruendosa gritó Zao Gongen (蔵 王 権 現 Montaña Avatar) que causó que las montañas circundantes cobren vida y se representen a sí mismas como una entidad colosal cuya mera cintura descansaba en los cielos mismos. Natito instantáneamente sabía de donde provenía la voz.

Estaba muy furioso debido al hecho de que seguía vivo, sin embargo, esto no disuadió su ataque. La deidad de tierra masiva se estrelló cerca del suelo provocando una fuerza de conmoción masiva que arrasó el paisaje circundante y fue enviada hacia el Oni. Los miembros de Hachibushū dieron un salto atrás de la onda de choque mientras marcaban una marca inconfundible en el suelo e incluso el propio Oni.

La visión era inimaginable y el ruido retumbó a través del paisaje que se escuchaba a una docena de kilómetros de distancia. Cuando el humo y los escombros se despejaron, la silueta de Shuten Dōji apareció débilmente y caminó hacia la entidad colosal en una confianza indescriptible. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lanzo una enorme especie de Bijuudama para destruir por completo la deidad de tierra, para gran sorpresa del Hachibushū.

Bajo ninguna circunstancia Shuten Dōji subestimó a sus oponentes, y en un instante, un miembro femenino solo conocido como Kinnara lo apuñaló silenciosamente por la espalda.

Naruto podría decir fácilmente que fue una líder socavada del grupo y que estaba completamente asombrado de su velocidad. Aunque antes de que ella pudiera terminar su ataque, fue llevada por un compañero de equipo cuyo nombre era Yasha.

Naruto recuperó vicariamente su compostura mientras su herida se curaba y afirmaba firmemente—Tu día ha llegado. El día enfrentar la derrota por mis manos ... debes sentirte orgulloso del logro.

Y con un pequeño paso, Shuten Dōji se preparó para lanzar una ola poderosa de Chakra oscuro junto con su único virus de Chakra. Él preparó su postura y rápidamente miró a los ojos de sus oponentes antes de que soltara un gran bramido que creó una onda de choque que diezmó la mayoría de los terrenos del templo.

La maniobra resultante proporcionó una pantalla de humo nauseabundo que inhibió la formación de Chakra dentro de los guerreros, pero también causó lesiones externas al Hachibushū con la fuerza de conmoción producida por la onda. Sin embargo, los ocho guerreros tenían un fervor decidido y estaban decididos a ganar sin importar cuán sombría fuera la situación.

Dos de los miembros más rápidos del Hachibushū utilizaron una forma de Jinton (Elemento Velocidad) y Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Roca Ultraligera para invadir el espacio personal del Oni sin que él notara lo que creaba una deslumbrante plenitud de belleza.

Un método de etiqueta que consistía en asalto frontal y posterior doble castigaba a Naruyo sin darle tiempo para formular un contraataque. Incluso con la defensa connivente natural del virus del Chakra que poseía, la velocidad de los ataques no pudo afectar por completo los efectos depredadores.

Luego, con una rápida patada en el mentón, Naruto fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que causó un pequeño vacío desde el punto de impacto. Cuando los guerreros estaban tomando su último aliento, Yamata permitió a Naruto utilizar el Espejo Divino durante esta batalla y capturó a cada guerrero cuya reflexión apareció en el espejo y Sargón fácilmente reclamo su victoria ya que la lucha es completamente unilateral.

Fue después de esta batalla que Sargon obtuvo dominio total y completo en el mundo Shinobi, también es uno de los que Shuten Dōji aprendió de su destreza en la batalla.

Con Gōzanze Myō-ōgakure como el punto focal de operaciones para su imperio. El pueblo humilde que alguna vez habitaron se incorporó a su nueva ubicación. Aunque no se requirió que los residentes que vivían en este pequeño pueblo se mudaran, Naruto reubicó su antigua sala de entrenamiento dentro de Gōzanze Myō-ōgakure.

Incluso antes de su título informal, la Tierra de los Demonios era conocida por sus noches de insondable oscuridad en las que ninguna señal de engaño o artificio podía alterar este fenómeno sobrenatural. En lo profundo de su corazón insensible descansaban pueblos nómadas dispersos y dentro de cada uno de esos lugares seculares las sacerdotisas de linajes legendarios gobernaban sobre ellos.

De hecho, fue una de esas sacerdotisas que desterraron a Naruto hace muchas décadas de la Tierra de los Demonios en su totalidad. Durante el destierro del Oni, sus viajes lo llevaron a través de paisajes deslumbrantes y pueblos caprichosos que parecían años de desarrollo más allá de lo que originalmente estaba acostumbrado.

Idealizando la arquitectura dentro de la Tierra de Pantanos, Naruto decidió que su destierro había terminado, que construiría un pueblo a su gusto. Pasarían años ya que no solo consideraría el nombre de su aldea, sino también el propósito de la misma. Como se puede ver, al nacer Shuten Dōji fue rechazado por su apariencia y por su virus de Chakra inherente que era poco probable que se sellara debido a su edad y lo único que atormentaba su mente era la venganza.

Naruto, a pesar de su destreza era impermeable a las lecciones de la experiencia. Incluso la entidad a la que se le había extendido su poder no podía derrotar a la sacerdotisa de la Tierra de los Demonios, así que qué posibilidad tendría esta criatura vil. Al llegar a los días finales de su destierro, Shuten Dōji se sumergió en esquemas secretos que albergaban ominosas nubes de tormenta de venganza.

En un tono despreciativo de gratitud, Shuten Dōji agradeció a la sacerdotisa fallecida que lo desterró hace tantos años, por una segunda oportunidad. Incluso suponiendo que él sabía muy bien que la sacerdotisa original que lo desterró hace más de un siglo había pasado hace mucho tiempo, su poderosa barrera la mantenían sus descendientes, que eran mucho más débiles que ella.

Naruto luego se acercó a la barrera de luz sagrada de la Tierra de los Demonios con una sonrisa siniestra estampada en su rostro cincelado al saber que ahora era el momento de atacar.

Luego, de una manera sabia, superior y ligeramente desdeñosa, Shuten Dōji activó una de sus técnicas, Camino del Hambre: Mundo Devorado por los Oni para inhalar y consumir la totalidad de la barrera.

La barrera en sí era una provocación de poder.

Cubrió todo el país de la Tierra de los Demonios y se fortificó incluso en los más pequeños incrementos a los que el Overlord no podía pasar. No solo su Chakra no podría atravesar la barrera, tampoco su mente o su espíritu, y eso en sí mismo era una hazaña perdida en la oscuridad. Le tomó aproximadamente diez minutos engullir una barrera cuyo radio excede el de la mayoría de las naciones.

Con el menor movimiento, Shuten Dōji materializó el Espejo que Yamata le dio, y que albergaba a cada entidad que era narcisista para ver su propio reflejo. Dentro del eminente e ilustre espejo residían muchos oponentes formidables que el Oni había enfrentado a lo largo de los años y los que se distinguieron entre el resto fueron los Hachibushū.

Los Hachibushū se encontraron durante la gran guerra de Sargón contra naciones rivales y solo ellos anunciaron un gran temor en todas las filas de Sargon. Los guerreros se destacaron en las artes de Ninshū, armamento e inteligencia y se encontraban entre el equipo más poderoso del mundo Shinobi.

Sin embargo, su destino se consideró perdido en acción, solo el Oni divino sabía de su destino.

En un sentido sobrecargado de lo inexpresable.

Los ocho guerreros surgieron del espejo con ojos insensibles y sin corazón que parecen ignorar la vitalidad de la vida. En el momento en que las fuerzas de la Tierra de Demonios llegaron al punto de entrada que Shuten Dōji había creado y presenciaron una escena exuberante de una superabundancia de anticipación.

Los Hachibushū eran extremadamente experimentados en combate, tanto como Naruto y en su llamado corrieron hacia las fuerzas entrantes que terminaron con el Hachibushū derrotando fácilmente a las fuerzas armadas de la Tierra de Demonios en el que el Overlord estaba bastante consternado por el hecho, no obstante , continuó su caminata hacia el compuesto de sacerdotisa.

Una vez que llegó, la sacerdotisa y sus guardias hicieron los preparativos finales de la dinastía actual. Ya sea que gane o pierda, Shuten Dōji no abandonaba el recinto real. Sin embargo, incluso sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles cuando Naruto derrotó por su cuenta al trío simplemente liberando su tóxico virus de Chakra en la atmósfera, que la sacerdotisa y sus valientes guardias no tuvieron más remedio que inhalar debido a que estaban en el interior.

En ese momento, Shuten Dōji había obtenido su ansiada venganza, pero sintió que se había perdido algo y luego, una chispa de una idea entró en su mente; estableciendo su propia nación.

Los caminos de la sacerdotisa ya no existían y la era del Oni se introdujo con autoridad. El poder inigualable del divino Oni luego utilizó una técnica peculiar que fue utilizada formalmente por uno de los miembros de Hachibushū para elevar múltiples montañas que sirvieron como base para su nuevo sueño.

Luego en dos respiraciones ... estaba completo.

Mientras que como un mascarón de proa tanto de la Tierra de los Demonios como de Sargón, Naruto tiene un comportamiento cegadoramente distante y, a menudo lo demuestra fuera del campo de batalla.

Incluso de joven, había mostrado condescendencia por lo mundano y cree que poner "esfuerzo" no vale la pena en algunos casos. Mientras que él era el monje principal de la Tierra de los Demonios, sus habilidades distintivas combinadas con su auto satisfacción de complacencia le valió la admiración de incluso los detractores más estrictos y duros involucrados con los ancianos del pueblo.

Casualmente a pesar de su naturaleza distante, Naruto había mostrado numerosos atributos que la mayoría calificaría bajo el potencial de liderazgo. Su potencial de liderazgo combinado con el hecho de que fue creado fuera del conflicto es una de las razones principales por las que fundo Sargón.

Como se mencionó anteriormente, Naruto gano características que fácilmente ganarían el respeto de los más poderosos Shinobis y entidades por igual. La característica más notable que muchos notarían por adelantado sería su ecuanimidad.

Shuten Dōji, es un Oni que no es ajeno al conflicto debido a que sus primeros 150 años de vida son una pelea continua. Una y otra vez, él había demostrado la capacidad de permanecer calmado y equilibrado incluso en las situaciones más difíciles. Incluso en el fragor de la batalla, cuando se combina con su capacidad para prever eventos futuros, Naruto puede adaptarse rápidamente a diversas situaciones y siempre teniendo el control de la batalla que se incluye a sí mismo.

Otro rasgo sería su integridad o más bien su objetividad. Como afirman muchos de sus seguidores a pesar de sus orígenes folclóricos, Shuten Dōji tiene una relación sobresaliente con sus subordinados y se le considera justo, compasivo y comprensivo.

Mientras que como Emperador de Sargon, Natuyo ha sido capaz de evitar la discriminación a pesar de ser discriminado por su apariencia, engaño (incluso siendo descendiente de un encuentro violento entre dos entidades malvadas) y favoritismo entre otros miembros del Alto Consejo Sargon, sus miembros y subordinados por igual.

A pesar de que muestra maravillosas ventajas por ser un líder, Naruto había desarrollado un trastorno antisocial de la personalidad en muchas ocasiones, también se debe notar que Shuten Dōji tiene un gusto distinguido por la carne humana.

Con eso en mente, muestra una completa falta de remordimiento por devorar humanos, ya sean hombres, mujeres o niños. Este consumo de carne humana, suprime su necesidad carnal de violencia que es un reflejo de su educación.

Siempre había sido un individuo apasionado durante toda su vida y lucharía tenazmente para mantener su dominio de la Tierra de los Demonios y la autonomía de las áreas. A pesar de su destreza, el Overlord es un individuo educado como era típico de la nobleza durante su estancia en el inframundo.

Aprendió múltiples idiomas, números y filosofía, mientras que sobresalió en artes marciales de equitación, caballerosidad y lucha. Esto combinado con la exposición constante a privilegios nobles le daría un sentido de superioridad que sería bueno imitar.

Después de la creación de Sargón, Lord Shuten Dōji como le llamarón había mantenido un dominio político y militar sobre la totalidad de aquella Tierra. Shuten Dōji es un individuo educado como era típico de la nobleza durante su estancia en el monasterio.

El Despertó su Yo interior solo conocido como el Despertado ( 帰 Kaikiseshi Mono) aparece solo cuando es completamente sanguinario. El normalmente digno y equilibrado Shuten Dōji embellece la verdadera naturaleza de su Malvado Propósito y los espíritus malvados que su cuerpo alberga. Es lo que algunos considerarían un estado de hosta autoabsorción.

La naturaleza malévola que abarca el ser un demonio se muestra completamente imprudente cuando se trata de pelear, pero se sabe que su estilo es inequívocamente puro. Los espíritus dentro del cuerpo de Naruto hablan al unísono con los suyos y, como tales, sus motivos se vuelven indistinguibles.

Los torrentes de su virus de Chakra unidos con su Chakra oscuro crean una fuerza innegablemente fuerte que es esencialmente la encarnación de la nihilidad y tiene forma en forma de tentáculos translúcidos desprendidos que aparecen como un vapor violeta oscuro.

Esta es la verdadera personalidad del Overlord.

Fue constantemente retenido principalmente debido al miedo y la idea de desdén que la gente mostraría a él durante su juventud. Este miedo ahora se disipa y esta confianza sería lo que algunos considerarían inconmensurable.

No muchos guerreros pueden enfrentar el mundo completamente libre de restricciones mentales o dudas, pero el Kaikiseshi Mono es completamente libre. Con todos los espíritus viven dentro del cuerpo del demonio, esta forma es bastante difícil de detectar debido a la irracionalidad y la naturaleza salvaje que es Naruto.

Una repentina e incontrolable explosión de sentimientos malévolos acompaña a la transformación desenfrenada y este estallido se puede sentir físicamente similar a una fuerza ofensiva masiva.

Aquellos que aparecen alrededor del Oni en este estado trascendido están agitados con emociones violentas y contendientes que los obstaculizan incontrolablemente en el combate. Su estilo de lucha incorpora más de Camino de al Senda del Mal.

Sin embargo, las técnicas refinadas son llamadas Artes del Oni Divino, esto no es un aspecto negativo sin definición.

El odio que siente por los humanos y el odio que infunde en los de su oponente no solo aumenta drásticamente sus habilidades sino que también las cambia.

Por ejemplo, cuando Naruto se encuentra en este estado, su Virus de Chakra infecta el cuerpo del oponente por inhalación y lentamente los transforma en un Oni degradado que carece de razón.

Sus métodos de combate que normalmente implicarían un agudo sentido de la gracia ahora están nublados y mal interpretados, pero sin embargo formidables. Aunque en este estado algo desequilibrado, Naruto no desea nada más que una destrucción total sin importar la forma.

La apariencia inicial de Shuten Dōji puede parecer bastante sorprendente a primera vista, principalmente debido a los cuernos enigmáticos únicos adornados en su cabeza. Los cuernos siempre han sido un símbolo importante a lo largo de la historia y en todas las culturas, representados en algunos casos por potencias de otro mundo.

En el caso de Naruto, sus cuernos son únicos y son un verdadero símbolo de estatus a su poder obteniendo el respeto de otros miembros de Sargon. Desde la inmaculada hasta la atemorizante profana, la estatura física de Shuten Dōji es sorprendente para una entidad que ha vivido tanto tiempo como él.

Por ejemplo, su cabello a veces varía de un rojo / naranja opaco a una plata que a menudo se ajusta a sus atributos personales del día. La definición de sus músculos es algo fuera de leyenda, aunque él no prefiere Taijutsu, Shuten Dōji mantiene su cuerpo en óptimas condiciones con entrenamientos extenuantes que se enfocan en una variación de calistenia y artes On-combativas.

La apariencia de Shuten Dōji ha sido honrada por siglos, ya que su apariencia física no ha cambiado en siglos. Junto a lo anterior, se aprecian en su mano enormes garras que se definen en cada uno de sus dedos lo que le permite propagar su virus de Chakra a través del contacto físico.

Su cabello carmesí o blanco parece estar bien acondicionado y mantenido a pesar de la ferocidad del Oni.

Naruto a menudo lleva consigo jarras místicas que están llenas de variaciones del Sable Divino Oni Slayer al que legítimamente llama Bebida del Diablo. El tamaño de la jarra varía entre los que pueden transportar aproximadamente 16 onzas hasta la jarra grande que lleva en la espalda, que puede contener hasta 38 galones en exceso.

Junto con sus otros accesorios, estos antebrazos y espinillas están enjoyados con esferas rojas compuestas de rubí que luego se unen con una cuerda roja compuesta de cabello humano.

Durante la batalla, a menudo se lo ve con una pieza de pecho decorada compuesta de obsidiana y acero de Damasco.

Además, la pieza del pecho está diseñada con numerosas letras escritas en oro. El manto del pecho sirve como protector contra ataques físicos y otros eventos de naturaleza similar, pero también proporciona una gran cantidad de confort.

En todo el mundo Shinobi, hay una multitud de Shinobis que buscan tener alguna forma o capacidad de poder supremo en un sentido, sin embargo, ese poder no se alcanza solo ni está contenido en un solo barco.

Aquellos que buscan el poder supremo a menudo se enfrentan con las dificultades de perder cordura entre otros asuntos con el propósito de considerarse a sí mismos poderosos.

De acuerdo con la filosofía de Shuten Dōji, la carga de los poderosos se trasladará hacia los mansos y aquellos que llevan la marca de los puros heredarán la Tierra, aunque, irónicamente, nunca había visto a nadie marcado.

Las habilidades de Shuten Dōji han sido reverenciadas y honradas por sus seguidores desde su aceptación en la Tierra de los Demonios hace más de 400 años y se sabe que han revolucionado el uso de su jarra mística llena de una misteriosa sustancia que llama la Bebida del Diablo.

Su Chakra oscuro (Yami no Chakura ) es un Chakra especial formado a partir de las emociones negativas del corazón y con Shuten Dōji, esta es solo la mitad de la energía que comprende su ser. Con su mezcla única de energía existencial y Chakra oscuro, Naruto puede realizar una multitud de técnicas furtivas y enigmáticas sin la necesidad de grandes cantidades de descanso.

El Chakra oscuro es conocido como la manifestación espiritual de las emociones negativas y el intento negativo, y se pensó que había sido creado por el Cero Colas, sin embargo, eso no fue real. En el caso del Oni, su Chakra oscuro se deriva de su natividad sobrenatural y conserva dos poderosas entidades espirituales dentro de él.

Con el uso inigualable de su Chakra oscuro, Naruto puede expresar un uso conciso de sus técnicas y las técnicas de los demás sin temor a las repercusiones físicas. Percibir Chakra se ha convertido en un rasgo excepcional y muy valorado en el mundo Shinobi, especialmente durante las misiones de espionaje.

La capacidad de detectar la posición de tu oponente sin estar en una proximidad visible es, en su mayoría, una expresión de un verdadero táctico. Sin embargo, tan reverenciado como pueda parecer esta habilidad, intentar detectar el Chakra de Narito es un gesto no redimible.

Su mera presencia envuelve a todos los que están rodeados por él en un reino de pensamientos terribles y desagradables. Su Chakra Oscuro que a menudo resulta contraproducente de una manera algo dolorosa. En cierto sentido, es una atmósfera de intenciones negativas que provoca miedo incluso en los mejores sensores. Su naturaleza es verdaderamente escalofriante.

Con la realización de las inefables esencias dentro de Shuten Dōji, proporcionan una expresión articulada de ser esencialmente infinito. Él es capaz de producir subconscientemente cantidades asombrosas de Chakra Oscuro cuando está a pleno rendimiento y solo el mero hecho de pensarlo causa un inmenso trabajo de la mente.

Al canalizar este Chakra Oscuro a través de las habilidades, la apariencia, el poder y la sensación son indudablemente diferentes de cualquier cosa que el oponente haya sentido alguna vez. Es como si el alma desenfrenada e incontrolada de Mōryō intentara emplear su voluntad a través de cada una de las técnicas de Naruto.

A pesar de que contiene la totalidad de la existencia de Mōryō, su presencia dentro de Shuten Dōji es muy conocida en toda la Tierra de los Demonios y su poder es indudablemente suyo. La apariencia de su Chakra adquiere una forma ardiente y siniestra que se asemeja nada menos que al mismo Mōryō.

Debido a su energía interna, Naruto incluso fue considerado problemático por el Sabio del Plano Astral (Yamata) cuando pelearon.

A pesar de que no tiene una afinidad elemental natural, Shuten Dōji es capaz de defenderse contra la maestría de cada elemento respectivo, ya sea que fuera un Sub-elemento o no.

Naruto no teme a ninguna entidad, ya que es la creación de la eficacia del Chakra oscuro y la construcción inefable de la energía astral. Su dominio sobre el Elemento Yin, Yang y su fusión Yin-Yang permite que él los use en tándem.

Como un Oni "divino", Shuten Dōji posee una forma física inmensamente poderosa, que incluso supera a Madara, Hashirama, o incluso a los Bijuus física propia. Una habilidad única que tiene Shuten Dōji es que es capaz de prever el futuro y predecirlo con precisión, proporcionándole una forma de conocimiento que supera incluso al más grande de los adivinos.

Esto es hecho por su linaje astral y demoníaco que le permite ir más allá de los reinos de la vida, la muerte y la totalidad del Plano Astral que abarca los dos conceptos mencionados anteriormente junto con el alma y el espíritu.

El proceso de visión futuro ocurre instantáneamente, y él puede utilizar esta habilidad hasta cinco veces por día. Esto se hace proyectando su alma o parte de su conciencia en una línea de tiempo futura. El proceso se realiza haciendo que esas formas abstractas viajen a través del plano astral de la existencia mediante el uso de una forma única de viaje en el tiempo.

Él es capaz de mantener su conciencia y su forma astral en esta línea de tiempo futura durante aproximadamente una hora a la vez. Con esto en mente, puede aventurarse en el mundo lo más que puede, pero prefiere ver su propio futuro o el de sus compañeros miembros del Consejo Superior.

El marco de tiempo puede variar desde unos pocos minutos hasta el futuro o hasta algunas décadas todo en un momento. Shuten Dōji también posee una asombrosa cantidad de fuerza física. Además de su capacidad única de prever el futuro, Shuten Dōji también está imbuido de una forma avanzada del Kekkei Genkai de Sakon y Ukon eso parece haber surgido de su ascendencia única. Por lo tanto, Naruto era capaz de fusionarse con objetos biológicos a escala molecular.

Como un efecto secundario adicional, también era capaz de propagar el Chakra corrupto de Yamata y su infame virus de Chakra dentro de las moléculas del oponente que puede incapacitarlos rápidamente debido a la potencia del virus. A menudo se observa que tiene una densidad de piel extremadamente alta debido a su origen complejo y vida útil.

Esta característica lo convirtió en un defensor ideal de las artes de Taijutsu Oni, que consiste en ataques salvajes y cantidades abrumadoras de fuerza bruta con una pizca de imprevisibilidad.

Su carácter interno es completamente extraño en la naturaleza ya que sus órganos internos están dispuestos de una manera completamente discreta y su sangre es altamente contagiosa e inmutable.

Como un joven Oni, Shuten tenía graves ataques de malestar que incluían la privación de toses que afectarían intrínsecamente a los de su aldea y, posteriormente, serían asesinados. Eventualmente se daría cuenta de que debido a la mezcla de dos fuentes de energía extranjeras que causaban una extraña reacción en cadena dentro de sus formas físicas y espirituales, estaba infectado con un virus depredador.

El virus en cuestión es incomparable con los virus normales, ya que no afecta al cuerpo físico, sino a las fuentes de energía que incluyen energía natural, Chakra y energía existencial.

Este virus está obsesionado con su sangre Oni, su alma y su forma física. El virus en sí actúa como una forma de vida consciente, ya que consume toda su naturaleza y tiene la capacidad de destruir cualquier forma de forma de vida orgánica, estructura basada en Chakras o aquellas que giran en torno al qi primordial.

En cierto sentido, es más una entropía debido al desequilibrio del propio Qi de Shuten Doji, del Chakra oscuro y de la energía existencial astral. Con cada aliento que toma el Proveedor de la Cerveza del Diablo, este poderoso virus de Chakra se disemina a la atmósfera causando que todos los que eligen respirarlo, ataques severos de degradación y, finalmente, la muerte en minutos de contraerse. El virus de Chakra de Shuten Dōji puede considerarse una entidad sensible que puede unirse con las moléculas del oponente y es capaz de destruir por completo el tenketsu en cuestión de segundos, en el momento inicial de contacto.

Esto significa que el virus del Chakra no puede ser purgado del cuerpo ya que está permanentemente unido a la energía espiritual del oponente. El virus aparece como una niebla monomolecular que es casi invisible. Cuando el oponente activa una técnica o intenta absorber energía natural, la energía natural circundante será erradicada y causará que el virus se propague a velocidades inimaginables.

El virus de Chakra anula por completo todas las formas de Jutsu, incluso las técnicas que utilizan la forma conceptual de chi se niegan ya sea en su estado más adepto o más básico. la energía natural circundante será erradicada y causará que el virus se propague a velocidades inimaginables.

El virus se puede transmitir a través del contacto piel a piel, contacto con la sangre Oni de Naruto, emisiones de oxígeno, carbono y nitrógeno, saliva o incluso estando muy cerca de Naruto. El virus destruye de adentro hacia afuera al corromper la fuente de energía y así consumirla, causando una destrucción física y metafísica del huésped.

Normalmente usa Chakra y otras formas de energía, como la energía física y espiritual, para propagar su influencia en el nivel de aniquilación. Los métodos escasos para evitar que el virus se propague, como el uso de Chakra o cualquier otra técnica basada en la energía son en vano.

Como se dijo antes, el virus es la culminación de la energía existencial de Yamata y el chakra oscuro de Mōryō, que le otorga una naturaleza consumidora, corruptora e inefable. Incluso mientras está parado, el virus de Chakra erradica la energía natural circundante, no destruye, sino que transforma la fuente benevolente en un huésped para su virus.

Aunque poderoso, este virus prohíbe a Shuten Dōji utilizar energía natural o reproducir otros Jutsu. Esta mutación antinatural es fatal para todos los organismos ya sean sensibles o no (a menos que el decida no usarlo)

Como se ve en contra de un exceso de Jutsu y Senjutsu por igual, el virus del Chakra oscuro del Overlord erradica por completo la base de la energía física, espiritual y natural.

Sin embargo, el proceso no es instantáneo a menos que esté en su estado Despertado. Para el Ninjutsu estándar, la velocidad, la densidad y la masa juegan un papel crucial cuando se intenta pasar el velo del virus Chakra para alcanzar el cuerpo de Naruto.

Por lo tanto, ataques como la bola de la bestia con cola tiene una mayor posibilidad de hacer contacto con el cuerpo del Oni en comparación con las técnicas de menor calibre e incluso entonces, su defensa física junto con sus técnicas defensivas hace que no tenga sentido hacer tal acto.

Esto es excepcionalmente peligroso para los practicantes de Taijutsu ya que estar a tan corta distancia aumenta sus posibilidades de inhalar una cantidad letal del virus. Aquellos que infortunadamente son infligidos por el virus tienen una pequeña posibilidad de sobrevivir y buscar atención médica inmediata es crucial en sus primeras etapas.

Incluso técnicas como la capacidad de regeneración de Hashirama y aquellos de calibre similar se quedan inertes ya que el virus destruye y al mismo ritmo que cualquier técnica de curación.

Esto es mera muestra de su notable sensibilidad, para aclimatarse a cualquier técnica interna o externa y perturbarla sin ninguna parte del operador. Cuando se fusiona con el Chakra oscuro, el virus Chakra se comporta de una manera más pasiva y dócil, lo que permite a Naruto convertirlo en una verdadera extensión de sí mismo.

Finalmente, el mayor orgullo del Overlord, su Cerveza del Diablo.

El venerado componente enigmático confinado dentro de la jarra mística de Shuten Dōji se crea a partir de la carne de los humanos mezclada con los restos del Chakra oscuro y la energía existencial astral.

Este brebaje de vida, muerte y la energía del más allá crea una bebida combinada en su opulencia solo por su creador, Shuten Dōji. El brebaje místico tiene un poderoso efecto tanto en humanos como en entidades no humanas. El Brebaje del diablo se lleva a cabo dentro de una multitud de calabazas o jarrones únicos que Shuten Dōji lleva consigo o dentro de sus rollos de invocación.

La infusión contenida en cada una de las jarras sagradas se ha envejecido a la perfección con aromas de flores silvestres y un sabor de decadencia. A diferencia del sake tradicional, la variación de Shuten Dōji se consume justo debajo del punto de ebullición. Sin embargo, la herramienta principal de Shuten Dōji es una calabaza anómala a la que llama Arrepentimiento del Bebedor ( 戸 三 Jougo Mikkayo ) en la que se encuentra una mezcla única del Brebaje del Diablo. La calabaza en sí funciona como un contenedor para la variación única de su bebida y también funciona como una calabaza de sellado similar al Benihisago y, a su vez, incorpora el Chakra, la forma física, el alma, la mente y el espíritu del oponente en el brebaje actual, asimilándolos con el enigmático sake.

Sin embargo, absorber al oponente de esta manera no le otorga a Shuten Dōji ninguna de sus habilidades. Aunque el propósito principal del arrepentimiento del bebedor no es su capacidad de absorción, es la misteriosa sustancia dentro de la infusión que Narrito prefiere.

El lote de cerveza dentro de esta calabaza, una vez que se consume, permite a Shuten Dōji tener una mayor conciencia que está más allá del pensamiento normal. Proporciona un aumento radical de sus procesos corporales para incluir su vista, oído, visión, gusto, tacto y reflejos.

Un sorbo delicioso de el Brebaje del Diablo de esta calabaza le permite a Shuten Dōji procesar el mundo que lo rodea de una manera altamente eficiente a través de la omnisciencia mortal, mejora hasta un punto donde puede sentir la más minúscula de movimientos y vibraciones tan pequeñas como un átomo dentro de un radio de varios cientos de metros. No solo es capaz de sentir este movimiento con relativa facilidad, sino que su tiempo de reacción para contrarrestar esos movimientos aumenta y señala dónde la mayoría pensaría que es físicamente imposible para la fisiología humana.

Mientras esta bajo los efectos de esta infusión, Shuten Dōji puede esquivar técnicas como Kamui y la técnica del Hiraishin sin la menor cantidad de esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, esto no se aplica si se cambia a Naruto por un débil humano.

Su rango de visión aumenta a la de un Byakugan sin los efectos del punto ciego debido a que todos sus sentidos se magnifican a un nivel que supera al sensor más poderoso Shinobi. Él es capaz de ver niveles minúsculos en los patrones de respiración, la contracción de la fibra muscular y movimientos cuidadosos de los ojos para predecir el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

Su audición es lo suficientemente precisa como para escuchar a alguien parpadear a más de doscientos metros de distancia.

La precisión de control que Shuten Dōji tiene en su forma física está en niveles que superan incluso al más afinado Shinobi. También obtiene la capacidad de detectar y ver el Chakra en niveles que exceden a los Usuarios del Modo Sabio a su cenit. Este efecto del Brebaje del Diablo dura solo treinta minutos a la vez y puede causar dolores de cabeza no intrusivos.

Aunque, se puede consumir más para prolongar los efectos. Esta variación del Brebaje del diablo dentro de Shuten Doji contiene las cantidades predominantes de humano junto con su energía espiritual, Chakra y energía existencial única sin embargo, milagrosamente, se trata con el sabor de la especia caliente, miel y frutas ricas.

El color es dorado, rojizo, el sabor se compone de suaves y sedosas capas de roble de Jerez, carne hervida, mazapán, canela y jengibre. El aroma de esta infusión es un aroma intrincado complejo.

Dulce miel de brezo y dulce de vainilla combinado con ricas frutas oscuras. Aunque el sabor y el aroma de la infusión es glorioso, es fatal para todas las formas de vida que no sean demonios.

El Sake Asesino Humano Divino (神 便 人 Shinbin-Hito-Dokushu ) es un lote maldito del Brebaje del Diablo elaborado por Shuten Doji que ha estado fermentando durante más de tres siglos. Al igual que con la mezcla del pesar del bebedor (戸 日 J J J , Jougo Mikkayo ), este lote está compuesto de grandes cantidades de carne humana, sake centenario, junto con sus formas únicas de Chakra y energía existencial astral.

Similar al arrepentimiento del bebedor, la calabaza misma funciona como un recipiente para la variación única del brebaje y también funciona como una calabaza de sellado similar al Benihisago y, a su vez, incorpora el Chakra, la fuerza de la vida, la forma física y la conciencia del oponente en el brebaje actual, asimilándolos con el enigmático sake.

La muerte del oponente es absoluta siempre que su forma física y conciencia sean absorbidas por la calabaza. Sin embargo, cuando es absorbido por la calabaza, el sake solo incorpora su forma física junto con su conciencia, mientras que simultáneamente descarta su alma y espíritu.

Para este inconveniente, Naruto gana el uso permanente de sus habilidades y el conocimiento que les pertenecía mientras estaban vivos. Esto incluye, técnicas Hiden, Kekkei Genkai , Kekkei Mora, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, varias transformaciones, su Chakra y su vida se agrega a Shuten Dōji.

Con esto en mente, debido a la naturaleza simbiótica de las calabazas de Shuten Dōji, él puede acceder a las habilidades absorbidas instantánea y remotamente. Esto significa que las calabazas que Shuten Dōji han elaborado a partir de la carne de los humanos y compañeros Oni actúan como una extensión de su cuerpo y él es capaz de establecer contacto con sus calabazas de la misma manera que un humano podría establecer una conexión con las partes de su propio cuerpo. Esto se ve como un alto nivel de telepatía.

Si un oponente debe hacer contacto con cualquiera de las calabazas de Shuten Dōji, serán infligidos por su Chakra Virus, Chakra oscuro y la energía de Yamata, toda energía existencial corruptora.

Debido a todos los efectos debilitantes antes mencionados, sería sabio para cualquier entidad evitar pelear contra Shuten Dōji con Taijutsu.

Consumir el sake asesino humano divino también proporciona resultados maravillosos para Shuten Dōji, pero es una pesadilla para quienes lo enfrentan en la batalla.

Este exquisito lote de cerveza contiene notas extra exóticas de jengibre, higo, lima y plátano y una calidez vibrante de caramelo toffee, que lo eleva de algo grandioso a algo extraordinario. El aroma se compone de un toque de carne podrida, intenso y dulce de vainilla.

Floral, toques de plátano, higos, rico toffee, cuero nuevo y roble. El sabor se compone de un sabor inicialmente suave, luego vigoroso, vibrante y seco, picante, un toque de humo, roble, lima, jengibre y especias.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus cualidades bestiales, Shuten Dōji también posee características innegablemente humanas. El amor de Shuten Dōji por los juegos de la mente sádica es otra característica que es claramente humana. Pocos animales torturan a sus presas por pura alegría, pero el Overlord lo hace tan solo para pasar sus largos días en el exilio de su antiguo país de nacimiento. Se alimenta del dolor de sus víctimas, como un vampiro.

Naruto también está orgulloso, aunque parece que tiene todo el derecho a estarlo. Rodeado de poderosos aliados, Shuten Dōji se mantiene por encima de los que lo rodean. Este orgullo es otro rasgo humano que lo separa de un simple animal.

Para pasar su tiempo, Shuten Dōji se divierte jugando con las emociones de las personas, metiéndose en sus cabezas y atormentándolas. Es en esta tortura mental y emocional que obtiene su placer.

Él toma un gran placer personal al negarles su presa. La yuxtaposición de animales salvajes y seres humanos civiles, racionales y Oni le otorga a Shuten Dōji la profundidad y complejidad con la que coinciden otros pocos personajes de la literatura. Él es indefinible, trascendiendo la simplificación y la suma. El Overlord bestial y la psique humana altamente inteligente y culta han encontrado una simbiosis en la forma de Naruto, como un Jekyll y un Hyde modernos.

Shuten Dōji desafía la cuantificación y la reducción a definiciones simplistas como un psicópata o un sociópata. Cuando él descarto a la sacerdotisa Shukuyū carta de no violencia antes de tomar el control de la Tierra de Demonios, él le dice: "No puedes reducirme a un conjunto de influencias"

Shuten Dōji no es simplemente un hombre o un demonio, o un Overlord; él es todas esas cosas, y más.

Su intelecto supremamente talentoso lo coloca por encima de su prójimo y demonios por igual. Él es una fuerza de la naturaleza, como un huracán o un tsunami, y plantea la cuestión de si tal fuerza está sujeta a la ley del hombre.

Es casi poético que el Overlord, que se percibe a sí mismo por encima del hombre, el depredador de la cima de la Tierra, caza y se come al hombre, y él plantea la cuestión de si tal fuerza está sujeta a la ley del hombre cuando caza y se come al hombre.

Para finalizar, una de sus herramientas

Jōgourami (上 戸 恨 みじ ょ う ご み み み, Lamentando los malos hábitos del bebedor) es, sin duda, el arma principal de elección para el proveedor del brebaje del diablo (悪 魔 醸 造物 達 達 達ア ク ク い い く. る る い い, Akuma-Jō-Tsukuri-Motsu no Go-Mochiiru-Tatsu ) y también es su posesión personal más preciada.

La creación de esta calabaza tiene sus raíces derivadas de una combinación del legendario Kohaku no Jōhei y el reverenciado Benihisago . Cuando fue creado por primera vez por el Overlod durante su destierro de la Tierra de los Demonios, él y los que lo presenciaron lo consideraron un rostro de perfecta artesanía.

A Naruto siempre le gustaron las artes cerveceras desde que tuvo la edad suficiente para participar e incluso percibir su creación.

Eligió el camino de la bebida no solo desde un punto de vista filosófico, sino que también lo eligió debido al potencial inexplorado de crearlo. A pesar de que, disfrutó el acto de beber profundas mezclas de frutas, especias, entre otras cosas, transportar lotes durante sus viajes resultó ser una molestia.

Por lo tanto, pensó mucho en crear una jarra que pudiese contener varias cantidades de su Sake de asesino humano divino (神 便 人 Shinbin-Hito-Dokushu ).

Una jarra mística forjada a partir de las escamas impermeables de la sagrada hidra. La calabaza es única entre otras armas, ya que de hecho comparte la firma de Chakra ambiente de Shuten Dōji.

Algo que sería útil explicar sería el que comiera carne humana. La consumación de carne humana de Naruto coincide con la de un chef gourmet. A diferencia de la mayoría de los devoradores de hombres, Naruto solo elige comer ciertas partes de un individuo como los órganos internos o las extremidades individuales.

Mientras come carne humana, a menudo también consumirá la sangre de la desafortunada víctima. Como conocedor de la carne humana, a menudo cocina la carne con diversas especias, verduras y salsas.

Su plato favorito es el intestino hervido y deltoides anterior de un ser humano junto con jengibre picado, cebolla verde picada, salsa de soja, salsa hoisin, vinagre blanco y almidón de maíz.

Esa madre era una puta delicia.

En algunos casos, también hervirá la carne dentro de su Brebaje del Diablo, que también le permite usar el ADN de dicho individuo dentro de su brebaje.

Él es capaz de forzar su intención malvada a otros y controlarlos a través del miedo intenso y obligarlos a cometer autocanibalismo ya sea consumiendo partes de su carne o incluso cortándose la carne para alimentar a los demás.

La fuerza altamente impresionable emitida por Naruto hace que la noción irreversible del autocanibalismo se integre en su código genético. Al principio, el oponente encontrará que su cuerpo comenzará lentamente a comerse a sí mismo y luego un deseo incontrolable de darse un festín con uno mismo los consumirá.

Sin juego de palabras.

Esta habilidad hace de Shuten Dōji el líder más temible en el mundo Shinobi, ya que aquellos que intentan combatir contra él son propensos a consumir su propia carne.

Considera la carne de los humanos un manjar y antes de seleccionar a los individuos que desea consumir, debe asegurarse de que sus órganos vitales no estén dañados y de que su órgano externo principal (piel) no esté dañado en ciertas áreas. A nadie le gusta su comida dañada teniendo que lidiar con fragmentos de huesos rotos alojados dentro de la carne roja.

Para Shuten Dōji, la carne y la carne de los humanos no es diferente de la ternera o el bistec. Se puede consumir en una variedad de métodos de cocción, pero siempre se asegura de que la carne del humano esté debidamente marinada dentro de su Brebaje del Diablo.

Lo cual nos lleva a la actualidad, donde Shuten Dōji se convirtió en Naruto, y Naruto se convirtió en el Overlord.

Pero todo eso comenzó meramente por el error de un hombre, error que se termino convirtiendo en la llave para la liberación del Dios Demonio, y más aun, la ascensión del Overlord.


End file.
